


怪谈

by LaTregua



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Kagami Hiiro, Established Relationship, M/M, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Top Houjou Emu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTregua/pseuds/LaTregua
Summary: 永飞。520贺文。⚠hp au，hp部分一半乱写，其余部分全部乱写⚠含有大量全能小说X的相关内容⚠第一次写那么长的东西肯定写的不怎么样orz⚠算是乱七八糟的原著改写，情节不完全按照原著走⚠尝试了一下写*永飞比原著24岁小很多时*的情节，ooc肯定有，程度…见仁见智祝我cp每天都有饭吃!!
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

1

下课铃骤然响起时，教授一秒不差地讲完了最后一个知识点，镜飞彩松了口气，抱起厚厚的课本和杂物快步走出门。他熟练地穿行在不停变幻路线的楼梯上，走下塔楼时拐进了他不经常走的一条走廊，拐了几个弯、穿过几道拱门后，看到宝生永梦盘腿坐在草地上的背影时，突然觉得脚步轻松了一些。

这里是禁林边缘的一块草地，虽然靠近黑湖，却因为位置偏僻，没能成为别的腻歪情侣的约会地，好让他们俩找到了安静一些的地方。周五是固定的约会时间，他下午比宝生永梦多一节麻瓜研究课，所以每次到这里时都能看见宝生永梦捧着书心不在焉地复习。

如果不是巫师棋不方便带到户外来，宝生永梦肯定会在研究怎么打败檀黎斗那家伙。镜飞彩脑子里匆匆闪过这个奇怪的想法，走到宝生永梦身边坐下，看到永梦听到脚步声时抬起头看他，从目光中折射过来的阳光似乎带着魔力，让他的嘴角也不自觉勾起来。

他手里的书被宝生永梦拿下来，紧接着就听到了自己不感兴趣的问题。

“飞彩さん最近有听说那个怪物的传言吗？虽然没有学生出事，大家却都有点人心惶惶的。”

镜飞彩维持着面无表情的样子，见到恋人的喜悦泛起来一点，却还要装着不在意的样子，一边坐下来一边回答道：“我不关心这种事。”

没等他把书抢回来看，宝生永梦从双肩包里找出一小颗巧克力递过来，他就只能接过来，揭开皱皱的糖纸时宝生永梦还偏头看着他继续说。

“我知道飞彩一直在准备O.W.Ls，但偶尔也要跟别的同学交流一下吧？就算聊天很多都是八卦，但偶尔还是会有有用的信息的。”

“嗯，所以——这次又是什么传闻？”

他把自己的课本从宝生永梦怀里拉了过来，心思却还没转回到课本上，配合这次蜂蜜公爵新口味的酒心巧克力在嘴里化开的感觉，让他觉得听听宝生永梦闲聊也无妨。

半下午的阳光从湖面上散射回来，复活节前的周末正好是春天的后半，温度刚好够只穿一件薄毛衣和衬衫，这样的春光拿来复习，确实有点可惜。

这次的怪兽传说也不过是经典的变体，都是类似于“可以让人消失”或是“黑魔法比传说中的蛇怪还厉害”之类的，他和宝生永梦都对此没什么兴趣，聊着聊着就被问到了自己之后的职业规划。

虽然满打满算也才15岁，但对巫师来说，O.W.Ls后选什么课程，确实会决定将来的职业。

“飞彩是一定会选魔药和草药的，对吧？本身成绩那么好，又有在圣芒戈当院长的父亲，不做治疗师简直说不过去一样。”

他单手托着下巴，目光投到波光粼粼的水面，轻轻嗯了一声。这的确是他长久以来的理想。

“那你呢？”

“飞彩さん猜呢？”

宝生永梦拿起旁边一根掉落的树枝，有一搭没一搭地点着湖面玩，之前还摊开的课本早就不见踪影，等着镜飞彩的回答。

“你黑魔法防御术和变形术的成绩都很好，光从这点来看，很适合当傲罗，但你对任何职业都没有表现出很大兴趣，相比之下，巫师棋显然更吸引你。如果这里也有麻瓜世界里职业玩家那种职业，大概会是你的理想吧。”

宝生永梦听到最后一句时噗地笑了出来，丢掉了手里的枝条，比之前严肃了一点回答：“是啊，收到猫头鹰的邮件之前我确实很想做职业玩家呢，虽然那时候才10岁，但现在——”

他拉长了语调，双手撑到背后，对着天空继续说下去。

“也有点想当治疗师呢。”

他看到镜飞彩下意识蹙眉就猜出他的反应，立刻接上：

“……不是完全因为飞彩想当治疗师，我是真的觉得医生很厉害。好像没有跟飞彩说过？我八岁的时候被车撞了——那时候伤得很重，就是医生做手术才救了我。”

镜飞彩等宝生永梦说完，一时不知怎么回答，听到耳畔的风声，最后问出的却是无关紧要的内容。

“……那种手术，是怎么样的？”

“嗯……时间太久了我也记不清，大概就是先心脏复苏、插管防止马上死掉，然后把伤口包扎起来之类的吧，因为没有魔咒可用，在当时似乎是难度很大的手术了。”

他看到镜飞彩有点迷惑又有点纠结的表情，心想，纯血小少爷即使出于好奇去选了麻瓜研究课，对麻瓜世界的了解也还是没多少啊。

“不过，我印象最深的其实是，手术成功之后，主治医生送了我一个游戏机，并对我说‘这个笑容就是健康的证明’，这句话反而被我记到现在。”

“但是，我觉得，病人的事情和医生是无关的。”

“诶——？”

宝生永梦惊讶地扭头，幅度之大让他感觉脖子差点断掉。

“我还以为，既然巫师能研究灵魂之类的，对病人的心理状态肯定很重视吧。感觉听说过不少专门治疗心理问题的巫师，也有很多人研究。”

镜飞彩先是下意识反驳了一句“哪有很多人研究灵魂，那些都是很邪恶的黑魔法”，之后又觉得对宝生永梦的争辩没法回应，愣愣地皱眉沉思两分钟就只能扯开话题。

“你要是真想当治疗师，现在的魔药和草药成绩可不够选N.E.W.Ts的进阶课程。两门都至少要求S，但你现在的水平只有A左右吧。”

他把宝生永梦消失的课本扯到自己这里，随便翻开一页，就看到了密密麻麻的笔记——

“飞彩也看到了吧？我这段时间很努力哦，不过还是请飞彩帮我补习一下魔药和草药吧。”

真到了O.W.Ls考场时反而是镜飞彩比宝生永梦更紧张，他们只有一门变形术被分在了同一个考场，试题是把一张桌子变成一支笔，镜飞彩中规中矩地变了一支羽毛笔，但只有自己知道念咒语之前差点咬到舌头；而宝生永梦选择变了一支小巧的金尖钢笔，没见过麻瓜折叠笔的老教授甚至用钢笔划了两笔羊皮纸，不同于一般纯黑的墨，宝生永梦选择的颜色是湛蓝的墨迹。

这次又是镜飞彩比宝生永梦多考一门麻瓜研究，不过照他自己的话说，修完这门就会专心医学相关的课程，所以大概只能拿E——“‘只能拿E’这种说法真是太令人惊叹了吧”，这是来自宝生永梦听到时转过头憋笑给出的评价，“飞彩不要跟别人说这种话哦。”

“事实而已。”

“这次魔药的生死水不算难，但草药的曼德拉草太令人头疼了……虽然我很喜欢小孩子，但对付这种完全没办法啊。”

宝生永梦不以为意地熟练扭开话题，庭院里到处都是刚考完热议着考题的五年级生，他不太敢公然去揽镜飞彩的肩膀，就亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，直到拉文克劳门口的雕像开口提问。

他赶在镜飞彩回答之前斜斜上前半步挡住了入口，镜飞彩转头看他时没对上目光，下意识停住了脚步。

“这里不方便说吗？可以去那边的空教室。”

“也没什么。”宝生永梦罕见地沉默了几秒，“虽然不知道合不合适这么说，但这个暑假，我想去飞彩家。”

镜飞彩愣了愣，理所当然地点头。

“但要暑假开始后一周才可以。不管怎么说，还是要在家里住几天吧。”

于是宝生永梦又恢复了平时随时随地挂着微笑的样子。看着镜飞彩立马恢复了板着脸的样子走进宿舍收拾行李，自己也跑上塔楼到自己的四柱床下拖出箱子。

只住一周，但要拿上所有东西，因为之后会直接去飞彩家。

他和镜飞彩在站台上碰面之后理所当然地坐进了同一个包厢里，丝毫不理会走廊上偶尔投来的好奇目光。从四年级的舞会，他和镜飞彩不知什么时候确立关系之后校园里的议论就甚嚣尘上，这一年别人八卦的热情只增不减，程度视镜飞彩愿意表现出的愉悦程度而波动。

不过他们都不是在意旁人目光的人，毕竟平时格兰芬多和拉文克劳一起上的课不多，得好好珍惜所有相处的时间才行。不管只是看窗外风景也好，看书也好，都很令人愉快。

到国王车站时镜飞彩母亲已经在车里等着，镜飞彩告别前最后说的是个问句。

“你父母不来接你吗？”

宝生永梦一天之内第二次沉默。

“一直都是这样的，不过我已经习惯了。”

他看着镜飞彩坐上车消失在宽阔整洁的道路上，沉默地拖着行李箱去等公交车。

镜飞彩不怎么愿意承认的是，才跟宝生永梦分开半天，他就开始怀念会把甜品送到自己嘴边、每次去蜂蜜公爵都会带回他喜欢的口味的甜味饮料，以及会给他辅导黑魔法防御术的恋人了。他这次选择暂住在麻瓜城市的一个高层公寓里，也方便一周后去接宝生永梦，之后再回庄园。到家的第一件事是写信，即使城市白天里出现猫头鹰显得很反常，他也顾不得了。

下笔时还是一本正经的，只是在称呼上头疼了很久，最后干脆放弃了。

“你确定要选魔药和草药，将来做治疗师了吗？我可以帮忙买之后需要的课本。”

他把落款写上之后又觉得太像便条，又加了一句：“到了我家之后可以去别的地方玩，我带你去。”

宝生永梦的回信——或者说也就是便条——来得很快，就像平时聊天一样都是些闲聊，一天之内能有好几个来回，直到镜飞彩妈妈提醒他猫头鹰在城市里频繁出现实在显得太反常了，镜飞彩才收敛了一点。

但到了第五天镜飞彩写信去问该去哪里接宝生永梦时，宝生永梦却迟迟没有回信。一封信如同石沉大海，全不像之前宝生永梦只隔几小时就受到还马上回信的样子。

第二天回信也没有来。

他靠着自己的窗台探出头去，有些焦躁地想，之后一定要多喝一杯全糖的奶茶才算弥补。

但宝生永梦就像任何一个不小心被删掉SMS的人，在这座城市里石沉大海，信被猫头鹰一封封地送过去，却没半点回音，镜飞彩这时才开始埋怨自己之前为什么没要来一个电话号码，不然到了现在也不会除了写信没有可靠的联系方式。

第八天的傍晚，他终于忍不住冲回学校，拜托校长用踪丝找到宝生永梦。

“虽然魔法部确实在未成年巫师身上放了踪丝，但你能确定宝生同学是失踪了吗？也许只是出去旅游了。”

“不会，我跟他约好了一周后来我家，他不是失约的人。”

说出这些的时候他也没把握校长会不会同意找人，想了想又补充一句。

“也许是我反应过度了，抱歉。”

“……好吧，我明天会给你答复的。”

而第二天，镜飞彩等来的只有坏消息。

校长的守护神从壁炉里冲出，语气中带着难以抑制的担忧。

“魔法部顺着踪丝找到他的位置了，不是正常人会去的地方，似乎是个南美洲的丛林，踪丝没法精确定位，魔法部已经派人去找了。”

“我也要去。”

镜飞彩被拦在家门口时握紧了拳头，但一个未成年巫师又能做什么呢？他甚至还没有考出幻影移形的证书，这里也找不到一个门钥匙可以通往校长口中那个含糊不清的“南美洲丛林”。

他从镜灰马那里得到了保证，如果宝生永梦因为受伤进了圣芒戈，他可以立刻知道，但现在的他只能待在家里，选择相信校长和魔法部的大人们。

走进房间把头闷在被子里时他突然想到，如果那时候自己答应宝生永梦可以直接来自己家，是不是就不会发生现在的意外？

他努力把这些想也无益的问题驱赶出脑海——但，又有谁会想害宝生永梦？他在学校里的人缘远比自己好，虽然不是檀黎斗那样左右逢源出了名的性格，却也不会得罪什么人，何况学校里根本没人能让他“得罪”。

有些害怕地抱膝把自己裹进被子里，镜飞彩指挥着魔杖关上窗帘，根本不在意“麻瓜世界不得使用魔法”和“未成年人校外不能用魔法”的规定，整个人都顺着枕头滑进被子里，蜷缩在有魔法符文的丝绒被里抱住自己。

要是那时候让宝生永梦直接来自己家就好了……

前两天积累下的不安与疲惫渐渐从深处浮上来，在没有阳光射入的房间里他半是自责半是担忧地渐渐支撑不住上下眼皮，往一侧完全倒到了床上，手里还攥着自己的魔杖。

在噩梦里，宝生永梦先是变成一具尸体被扭曲地丢在铺满昆虫尸体与落叶的林中空地中，他走近时已经凝固的血液和被黏住的鬓角映入眼帘；后来场景如同使用门钥匙时反复压缩变幻，这回变成他从宝生永梦的视角中看到视野变得模糊，因为缺氧带来的窒息感迅速席卷了全身，人不受控制地向后倒去，随后失去了意识。

他醒来时才发现自己忘了脱巫师袍，或许是因为噩梦产生的冷汗黏在他额头上，从被子里钻出来时仍然感到很湿冷。为了不显得太过奇怪，这间房子唯一的壁龛设在客厅里，而他跳下床正想找杯热可可喝时，校长的守护神从壁炉里钻了出来，似乎能从那只一向沉静的凤凰脸上看出校长略显担忧但又冷静的表情。

“宝生永梦已经被找到了，初步检查没有生命危险，但他身上有黑魔法痕迹，处于昏迷中，已经被送往圣芒戈。”

他听完后垂下头紧握着拳，黑魔法太过广博，造成的伤害谁都无法预计，现在只能寄望于运气——多么讽刺，他在日常生活中最讨厌的就是运气这种不受控制的东西。

他抓起茶几上镜灰马常用的门钥匙，三秒不到的天旋地转之后已经出现在了圣芒戈的走廊上，看见治疗师挥舞着魔杖让宝生永梦躺在病床上平缓滑过走廊时几乎是失态地扑了上去。

显然治疗师被提醒过把宝生永梦安排在单间里，病床被推到房间里后治疗师皱着眉头将魔杖挥得如同拉花，他则辨别出了几个用于检查常规指标的咒语，别的都是他尚未学过的高深咒语，即使他已经把六年级的课程预习了一大半也不行。

平时更热衷于打破规则的显然是宝生永梦，他除了能背出厚厚的魔药书上的每个药方之外也会负责从魔药教授那把频频被罚的宝生永梦捞出来，顺便抱着教科书听宝生永梦乐此不疲地描述他看的那些禁书。

要是那时认真一点听宝生永梦说的黑魔法内容，现在会不会能派上点用场？

治疗师的魔杖在足足十五分钟之后才停下，在此期间他的视线徘徊于宝生永梦因带着一点血迹而更显了无生气的脸和治疗师的魔杖之间。

他肩膀突然被按住。

“别担心，小镜医生，他大概率没什么事，现在昏倒了也会很快醒来，毕竟他身体素质很好。”

他莫名有些被治疗师的一番话安抚了，他想，宝生永梦可是格兰芬多的找球手，当然不会有事。

治疗师出去之后他趴在宝生永梦床边，宝生永梦没来得及把沾满尘土的衣服换掉就被送进了医院，就算是有人贴心地给他用了个清理一新也还是有些浮尘，他突然想到，从校长通知他找到了人到宝生永梦被运到医院只花了那么短时间，那他一定是从那个中美洲雨林被一次性幻影移形到医院的，如果醒着会很难受。

正要再次睡着时，镜灰马突然打开了门探进一个头，他猛地清醒过来，发现镜灰马递了一份病历过来，宝生永梦的。

打开的那一页上就是这次的检测结果——有不明黑魔法痕迹，无身体异常和明显伤痕，无法判断灵魂伤害。

镜灰马悄无声息地出去了，他对着宝生永梦的病历发呆，他对黑魔法的研究远不如宝生永梦，但听着恐怖童话长大的巫师家庭小孩每个都听说过那些关于黑魔法的传说，能将人远程置于死地也好，对灵魂造成的伤害很多年之后才会暴露也好，恐怕都是半真半假的传言，而并非无稽之谈。

而现在他只想让宝生永梦赶快醒过来，亲口告诉他自己没事，只是一个恶作剧而已。

下意识地翻到病历前一页时他还在发呆，等终于收回漂浮在空中的视线时，他差点被前一页密密麻麻的记录吓到。

不仅是宝生永梦自己说的车祸，还有各种各样的住院，那些在巫师看来只需要一两天就能痊愈的伤口，对幼年的宝生永梦来说，每个都是需要在医院里耗费一周乃至一月的重创。

他表情凶狠地继续往前翻，住院时间最长的就是那次车祸，两个月，手术后的几天都处于昏迷之中。

而且前后的病历所在的医院并不一样，以他对日本地理不多的认识，那似乎都是不同的城市，并且只覆盖了宝生永梦前十一年的病历就更换了四个城市——他以前经常搬家吗？

他突然发现，宝生永梦的童年必然不是和他一样美好平静的，只是他从前不曾了解，也没想过去了解。他理所当然地认为，宝生永梦从入学就是那样活泼而温柔的，那也必定和他一样在“正常”的家庭中长大，不然怎么会是这种性格？

而他选修的麻瓜研究课只是蜻蜓点水，就像在告诉他所有麻瓜都生活在正常的真空之中。


	2. Chapter 2

2

宝生永梦醒来时觉得有些不正常，倒不是说他感到了被施加的黑魔法痕迹，但醒来第一眼看到的是纯白的天花板配上闪耀的魔法阵，让他恍惚了一秒，之前还没有适应的家里的纯白天花板，宿舍里深色帐幔的记忆又涌到眼前，他毫不费力地撑着坐起来，发现镜飞彩在旁边紧张地站起还把他病历藏到身后时有些疑惑。

“你没事吧？”

他微微张开嘴，停下了揉眼睛的动作。

“我当然没事！为什么会在医院里？”

他说着就想掀开被子，却被镜飞彩按住。

“不行，你要留院观察几天。”

“我没事啊——说好的去你家不是吗？”

他莫名其妙地反问。

但在镜飞彩看来，不正常的显然是宝生永梦。一定是黑魔法，不然还能有什么能一夕之间让人性情大变？

而宝生永梦若无其事地推开镜飞彩，大摇大摆地走了。

镜飞彩只能无奈地跟上去，还递过通往自己家的门钥匙。

他们到镜飞彩家里时宝生永梦一点都不见外地冲进镜飞彩的房间，没发现游戏机之后失望地瘫在床上，镜飞彩对一反常态的宝生永梦却毫无办法，本来已经涌到嗓子眼的问题也全都被堵住。

宝生永梦突然跳起来。

“啊——我的行李还放在家里没拿过来，我去拿一下。”他捞起那件在镜飞彩看起来花里胡哨的奇怪麻瓜外套后就飞奔了出去，却被已经吃过一次亏的镜飞彩迅速地拦住了。

“不能回家，你就是从家里失踪的。”

宝生永梦无奈地偏头扶着门框：“没事的，我家里能有什么事？”

“我陪你一起去。”

“……好吧。”

宝生永梦出门后意识到有人陪是个挺正确的决定，毕竟他全身上下不管是铜纳特还是日元都没有半个，如果没有镜飞彩陪着他大概会半路被困住。

可能是他刻意避免去想的是，镜飞彩对到达他家的路线如此熟悉。

走到他家那栋普通小楼前镜飞彩坚持要和他一起进去，真令人没办法。

还好宝生清长一如既往地不在家。

他走到二楼自己的房间，拖出早就整理好的放在床下的箱子就打算离开，反而是一开始亦步亦趋地跟着他上楼的镜飞彩突然停顿了两秒，仰头环顾着平平无奇的天花板。

“怎么了？走了啊。”

镜飞彩回过神来。

“没事，走吧。”

回程路上镜飞彩越想越觉得不对劲。

疑点太多了。他很惊讶宝生永梦没感受到，但他从毫无魔法颗粒的室外走进宝生永梦家里时，确实感到了一丝若有若无的魔法气息，他不知道正常的麻瓜家里的布置，但那些家具，如果说是被刻意摆成了魔法阵的形状，却也说得通。

还有，今天明明不是工作日，为什么宝生永梦家里却空无一人？没有长辈，甚至也没有父母。

如果镜飞彩再熟悉一些麻瓜世界，就会发现宝生永梦何止普通——要知道，对魔法一无所知的麻瓜家里，设置壁龛的少之又少。但从来没去过同学家的宝生永梦，和一直待在魔法世界因而对壁龛习以为常的镜飞彩却都忽略了这点。

地铁刹车时镜飞彩感到了和用门钥匙时有点相似的眩晕感，被宝生永梦毫不留情地嘲笑了“原来巫师也会晕车啊”，他赶紧做了个安静的手势，宝生永梦却毫不在意地一笑而过。

太奇怪了……以前都是有敬称的，虽然自己其实和他同龄。

以前的宝生永梦虽然也是一直微笑着的，却不是这种毫不掩饰的直白的自信，而更像温柔和善年轻医生。

但他在麻瓜世界不敢问出声，回到家时宝生永梦根本没给他机会，几乎是迫不及待地拿出他的游戏机。

“咦，飞彩平时是住这里的吗？感觉意外不像魔法世界啊。”

“不是，我本来打算之后就回我家那个庄园。”

“庄园——？”宝生永梦停下了飞速按着游戏机的动作，“庄园？”

“是啊，一些有历史的魔法家族都是住在庄园里的。”

“那现在可以去吗？”

“呃……当然可以。”镜飞彩说出口后又匆匆补充了一句，“但你还是休息一晚上再去吧，这里去圣芒戈比较方便。”

他其实还想问你到底记不记得那时候出了什么事，但怕刺激到宝生永梦迟迟不敢问出口，而热情迅速减退的宝生永梦又开始窝在沙发里打游戏，无视了一切周围环境。

他假装翻开下学期的草药课本，在离宝生永梦不远的书桌上伏案预习，实际上目光却时不时瞥向宝生永梦所在的方向，现在宝生永梦没在笑了，只是直直盯着他记得好像叫NS的游戏机屏幕，从他所在的阳台方向望过去，甚至有些生人勿近的气息。

宝生永梦打赢一盘后觉得似乎被盯了很久，抬头看逆光中的镜飞彩时，镜飞彩立刻窘迫地把头扭了回去，才发现楼下的街道已经零零散散亮了几盏灯，黄昏的光线让书页的纹路更加凸显起来，早就忘记之前看的是什么内容。

晚上宝生永梦头发湿漉漉地走进镜飞彩的卧室，刚想钻进被子里，一条浴巾被镜飞彩嘴角抽搐地扔到了他头顶——

“诶，我还以为巫师家庭的小孩会用干燥咒那种。”

宝生永梦一边说一边擦干发梢上的水滴，眼前还是一片模糊，没看见镜飞彩奇怪的目光。

似乎……与刚醒来时相比，更像原本的宝生永梦了。

“实在没时间的时候会用，但那样会损伤发质的。”

宝生永梦噗地一声笑了出来。

第二天早上镜飞彩醒过来时忘记了自己床上还有另一个人，下意识翻过身时宝生永梦的脸在眼前急速放大，把他吓得往后缩了一些，彻底清醒了。

今天会恢复正常吗？

他感到有些头疼，昨天只顾着高兴宝生永梦没什么事，但那样有些……张狂的宝生永梦和他日常习惯的个性实在差太多，多到他无法想象要怎么相处。

他睁着眼睛发呆，全没意识到自己的目光还凝固在宝生永梦脸上，所以宝生永梦睡眼惺忪地醒来时下意识地问了一句：

“飞彩さん……？怎么了？”

镜飞彩突然撑坐了起来，睡衣的扣子脱落了一颗，露出的一小块皮肤暴露在空气中感到一阵冷意，终于彻底清醒。

“你恢复正常了？记得昨天的事吗？”

“什么正常……”宝生永梦慢吞吞地坐起来，“诶……昨天的我好像是有点奇怪，我也不知道为什么会变成那样。”

“那你还记得是怎么被带到森林里的吗？”

“森林？”

宝生永梦愣愣地问完之后就发觉镜飞彩又沮丧了些。

“第六天你突然开始不回信，过了两天，我去找了校长，魔法部找到你的时候，你在中美洲的森林里。”

宝生永梦觉得现在自己的表情一定很精彩。

他努力回忆了一会儿。

“我记得我那天没有收到飞彩さん的信，”没等镜飞彩继续问下去他就立刻接上，“我一直在打游戏，那天晚上好像是太累了……之后完全没有记忆，醒来后就在医院了。”

他又将脑子搜刮了一番，心想整理记忆和大脑封闭术大概就是在此时有用，但新的收获也甚少。

“似乎睡着的时候做了一个梦，像是我8岁时出车祸的那个手术和黑魔法防御术课混合起来，有人举着魔杖，还有手术刀……之类的。”

“那真的是梦吗？”

镜飞彩往前挪了一点，宝生永梦承认自己在被镜飞彩凝视的时候可耻地咽了咽口水。

“你从中美洲那个森林被送回圣芒戈时，治疗师告诉我你身上有黑魔法的痕迹。”

镜飞彩犹豫了一会儿，终于还是把那些对宝生永梦家里布置的怀疑给咽了下去。应该……只是自己少见多怪了吧，麻瓜的布置千奇百怪，大概率是巧合而已。

再说了，从宝生永梦从来没提过自己的家庭看来，他也不想重新揭开宝生永梦的伤口。

“但是我现在已经没事了，飞彩さん不用担心了。”

他说着穿上和昨天是同一件但已经被魔法洗的干干净净的外套，跳下床去洗漱之前像是突然想起什么。

“今天是要去飞彩家了吗？那个庄园。听起来很厉害。”

虽然还想着要去追查宝生永梦到底是怎么被带到森林的又被干了什么，但镜飞彩已经放松了许多，甚至恢复了和宝生永梦呛声的心情。

“别到了庄园就光想着玩，以你的成绩想跟上魔药和草药课的N.E.W.Ts课程，暑假还需要预习。”

宝生永梦转身的时候又恢复了之前温和的笑容——只有他自己知道的是，现在的笑容里还带着点窃喜，因为镜飞彩的嘴硬心软。

早饭后，宝生永梦还在好奇他们会用什么方式去庄园，所以拿着飞路粉站到壁龛前面时还有些不知所措。

诶，把粉撒进去再大喊一声地点就可以去了吗——？

他想到家里那个从来没见人用过的壁龛时有些奇怪，原来这才是正确用法？那麻瓜家里的壁龛是干什么的呢？

镜飞彩见状，熟练地走上前，字正腔圆地喊出了目的地，随即化成一道光线消失了。

宝生永梦狼狈地从壁龛里掉出来时长袍上沾满了洒落的飞路粉，但还没来得及掸掉灰尘，他的目光已经完全被吸引了——这里似乎是庄园的大厅，虽然叫庄园，实际却是一座日式的庭院，与那个公寓深色系的风格不同，室内的榻榻米可以被室外的阳光直射，庭院之外只有环境的白噪音，显得温馨而静谧。

“去我房间吗？”

脱下外套，宝生永梦和镜飞彩走到镜飞彩的房间里，这里的风格却又变回了镜飞彩一贯的作风，简约而典型的巫师房间风格。

其实宝生永梦并不太明白普通的巫师家庭风格是怎样，但镜飞彩的房间让他觉得就是他想象中的房间。

房间里最显眼的是一整面书柜，大多是又厚又老旧的医书，偶尔夹杂了镜飞彩以前的课本，虽然风格各异却因为规律的摆放而不显杂乱。

“那这个暑假，就拜托飞彩さん了。”


	3. Chapter 3

3

“猫头鹰来了。”

O.W.Ls的成绩单送到时，宝生永梦正好从被镜飞彩闲置的那把光轮2000上稳稳地降落到地面，镜飞彩跑到室外时还盯着自己成绩单，同时看也不看地把宝生永梦的那份递了过去，紧张地蹙着眉头打开信封。

“魔药，O，草药，O，黑魔法防御术，S，魔咒，O……”

他刚看到最后一行的那个O时宝生永梦放下扫帚拿着成绩单冲了过来。

飞彩さん，治疗师要求的课程，我都达到了选修N.E.W.Ts课程的要求了哦。”

“还有，我的O有……黑魔法防御术、变形术和魔咒。”

镜飞彩板着脸抢过宝生永梦的成绩单，和自己的那份一起收好放了起来。

“那你现在就可以开始预习那些课程了。”

“飞彩さん的成绩呢？我猜至少有8个O吧？”

宝生永梦看见镜飞彩嘴角微弱的弧度时就知道自己猜对了。他追着镜飞彩的脚步，和镜飞彩一起回到了房间。

“这样下学期就可以和飞彩さん一起上治疗师要求的课程了。但课本的清单还不知道——”

“你可以用我房间的那些书预习，如果还不够，有一个房间是我爸的书库，你也可以用。”

宝生永梦一副有点蔫了的神情，随手抽出一本《用于治疗骨折的草药方案研究》，有气无力地喊道：“可是暑假才刚开始两周——”

“也就是已经过去四分之一了，如果想在开学前预习完下学期的课程，这个暑假还要看至少12本书。”

宝生永梦无语地闭上了嘴，想了想又问：

“飞彩さん，你以前也是这么要求自己的吗？在开学前把下学期的课程都学一遍。”

镜飞彩拿出宝生永梦印象里他一直在看的那本书摊开给宝生永梦看，密密麻麻的笔记和记号让课本显得很满但并不混乱，整洁的字迹和宝生永梦狂草的记笔记风格显然毫无相似之处。

当然镜飞彩最后还是被宝生永梦说服了选择出去玩。

按宝生永梦的说法，前两周他只是刚刚完成了暑假里的游戏份额和魁地奇份额，还有好多事等着做——好多事指的是，去蜂蜜公爵买很多镜飞彩喜欢的甜食、去丽痕书店挑一大批自己感兴趣的黑魔法和变形术的书（备注：不用买草药和魔药的书了，因为飞彩さん家里的完全够看！——宝生永梦）、去摩金夫人长袍店挑一些合身的衣服，以及带镜飞彩去逛麻瓜城市的商业区。

“你以前也经常来银座玩吗？”

宝生永梦听到这句话时差点被冰淇凌上点缀的巧克力味饼干呛到。

“没有啊……我以前经常搬家的，而且在小学里也没什么朋友，根本不怎么出去玩，只是银座肯定所有麻瓜都知道吧……”

他默默吞下了下一句话，其实带镜飞彩来银座的原意是想到，麻瓜界大概还有些镜飞彩没吃过的甜食品种。

也确实如此，他们现在一人手里拿着一个冰淇凌，还拎着一个大大的纸袋，装满了各式布丁、蛋糕和花里胡哨的糖果。

“唔……除了令人头晕的地铁，这里也还行。”

此时他们所熟悉的学校大厅兼食堂中，空气突然安静了不少。

假期留校的老师都在塔楼或地窖的办公室工作，而校长仍与魔法部在外奔波调查宝生永梦失踪的缘由，引起这些事的罪魁祸首却大摇大摆地出现在了学校了。

当然没人知道这事也有一部分是檀黎斗主导的，他虽然是名声不佳的斯莱特林学生，但却将野心藏得很好，平时成绩优异且为人谦逊，加之在同学中也左右逢源，就令人很少能够想起他父亲是食死徒一事了。

如果说他刚刚入学并与父亲檀正宗如出一辙地被分入斯莱特林时还有些诸如“果然是食死徒家庭啊”之类的讨论，那这些风声在他只剩下最后一年学校生涯时也早已消散了。

因此在明知学校中仍有不少老师的情况下，他敢于将那个人——不，现在还不能确定称呼他为什么——带进学校。

“我说，genm，真的暑假之后我就可以和M碰面了吗？”

帕拉德——这个暑假在中美洲森林中从宝生永梦体内被提取出的造物，将檀黎斗称为“genm”，并兴味十足地撑着坐到了其中一条长桌的桌面上。

“先不说这个，你答应过我，学期开始之后会好好待在寝室里，时机成熟时就能见到宝生永梦了。”

相比之下，檀黎斗的声音显得十分冷淡，但从头到脚都透出胸有成竹的气场，一支并不能常在巫师界被见到的钢笔在他手中上下翻飞。

“真是期待呢，和M的见面。”

帕拉德说罢跳下了桌面，指着地窖的方向问：“是这里吧？你的寝室。”

下一刻，他从大厅之中消失了。

远在千里之外的宝生永梦和镜飞彩当然没法感应到学校里的事，继银座之后，下一个目的地是游乐园。不过在那之前，他们先找了个看起来从来没人走过的小巷，把之前采购的长袍和甜点都放进空间袋里。

“魔法真是方便啊，有了飘浮咒和空间魔法，简直就是四次元口袋……”

镜飞彩懒得理宝生永梦这种时不时发出的莫名其妙的感叹，他只是小心翼翼地指挥魔杖把吃的和衣服分开，并且已经在脑内想好了要如何测评这些甜品的口味，如果可以，或许应该再多来几次，还有不少陈列着琳琅满目的货架的便利店没有去过……

他今天当然不是穿着长袍来的，在麻瓜研究课和宝生永梦的双重劝说下他已经明白穿成这样无异于在平常的大街上穿和服，只会吸引更多的注意力，只能有些不情愿地换上宝生永梦给他买的短袖衬衫。

“飞彩さん穿正装一定很合适吧。”

虽然换衣服时被要求转过去不看，但还是完美地脑补了镜飞彩一边扣扣子一边抱怨“麻瓜的衣服真麻烦”那种情景的宝生永梦，在镜飞彩终于结束与衬衫扣子的纠缠之后如此评论道。

“所以，游乐园是干什么的？”

“诶……我其实一直很想问，飞彩さん小时候，还没上学的时候，不会出去玩吗？好像除了霍格莫德，我不知道还有哪里是平时巫师会去的。”

“我去旅游过啊。”镜飞彩接过宝生永梦递过来的餐巾纸，把嘴角的奶油擦干净之后接着说下去，“去过别的国家，也去看过魁地奇杯，但我还是不明白为什么有人为魁地奇能如此疯狂——会场里很吵，所以之后的几届我都待在家里看书。”

还真是镜飞彩式的回答。

“这么看来好像还是麻瓜的娱乐活动更多一点呢……如果有机会，飞彩さん会想一起去看电影吗？”

“麻瓜研究课的教授似乎提到过，可以考虑。”

当然，镜飞彩到达游乐园时也还假装没被颜色鲜艳得几乎逼人睁不开眼的各种游乐项目震慑到。

虽然嘴上说着“这些都是还没进霍格沃茨的小孩才会喜欢玩的吧”，但在旋转木马上被宝生永梦从后面抱住时，还是感到很舒服。

不喜欢过山车，对感官的刺激会影响理智的判断。

但摩天轮还不错，不借助扫帚就能到达空中的感觉相当不错，尤其是对面的宝生永梦把之前买的甜品摆到小桌上时。

从鬼屋里出来的时候两个人都喘得上气不接下气。

“霍格沃茨的幽灵和皮皮鬼完全没有这个恐怖嘛……我也没想到游乐园的鬼屋都进化到这个地步了。”

镜飞彩闻言狠狠地瞪了宝生永梦一眼，他现在弯腰撑着膝盖，狼狈地在鬼屋的出口休息，虽然宝生永梦自己也在有气无力地靠墙喘气，但建议去鬼屋看一看也是宝生永梦的主意。

“反正真的幽灵都见过了，那假的鬼应该也没关系吧……”

大错特错。

因此等两人吃完晚饭从游乐园出来时，天已经完全黑了。

“呃……如果飞彩さん不想坐地铁，那公交车也可以？”

镜飞彩已经没力气瞪他了。

“公交车也会晕车。”

宝生永梦笑出声，不出意外地收获了今天的第一个白眼。

“那就从那个酒吧走吧。”

“酒吧……？！我们还没有成年……”

“只是一个去对角巷的通道而已啦。”

他拉着镜飞彩熟练地看着地图穿行于错综复杂的街道之上，至少让镜飞彩自己一个人来的话，此时肯定已经迷路了。但宝生永梦只过了十几分钟就到达了破釜酒吧。

晚上的霓虹灯亮起时，光线本应最为绚丽的这间酒吧却丝毫不起眼，似乎从来不会引起陌生人的注意，但等他们两人走进时，却是无比热闹的场面。

他们径直穿过酒吧到达一堵墙面前，镜飞彩刚想问这怎么可以走去对角巷，就看见宝生永梦从口袋里拿出魔杖，熟练地在墙砖上有规律地敲了几下，墙砖在数秒之间就变形成了一堵拱门。

宝生永梦察觉到镜飞彩惊叹的目光时疑惑地反问。

“飞彩さん不知道这个通道吗？我每年来对角巷都是通过这里啊。”

“你是从哪里知道的？”

“因为我收到通知书的时候家长不在家，所以第一次去对角巷是副校长带着我去的。”

本来已经彻底忘记暑假开头那个谜团的镜飞彩听到宝生永梦提到他的家庭时，呼吸又不自觉地变得急促了一些。

他不知道要怎么旁敲侧击地询问宝生永梦的家庭情况，但直接问又必然得不到回答，只能从宝生永梦的只言片语中推测。

而这次透露的与之前得到的信息也十分一致：宝生永梦的双亲都不怎么关心他，甚至从一个麻瓜家庭被选为巫师竟然也这样无动于衷。

回到家时，镜飞彩已经从一整天的狂欢中平静下来，坐在床边等宝生永梦从浴室中出来。


	4. Chapter 4

4

可供少年们挥霍的暑假一闪而过，即使平时就会满足于看书预习这种在旁人看来无比单调的假期生活的镜飞彩，也得承认这个暑假因宝生永梦的到来而充实了不少。

在剩下的那四分之三假期中，宝生永梦不仅以“辅导预习”为借口整天缠着镜飞彩，当然也没有忘了给镜飞彩买了更多的甜食。

因此当镜飞彩在霍格沃茨特快的包厢中坐定时，心中竟觉得自己或许会在学期中怀念那些甜品。

就像之前任何一年一样，到达霍格沃茨之后已经是晚饭时间了，大厅中被密密麻麻的蜡烛和由魔法阵构成的虚拟星空照亮着，在他们之前已经有人因为饿的前胸贴后背而哀嚎着要求省略开学典礼的仪式，直接让家养小精灵变出晚餐。

晚餐的中后段永远是谣言满天飞的最佳时段，尤其当一个暑假未见之后，几乎人人都积攒了一些值得分享的传言或是八卦。

从镜飞彩在拉文克劳长桌的角度看去，宝生永梦正被同为格兰芬多却高一级的级长九条勾肩搭背，而具体说了什么却听不清。

宝生永梦心里想的却是，为什么明明饭桌上没有半点酒精饮料，贵利矢さん却已经像是喝醉了一样。

“永梦，你有听说吗？暑假学校里似乎出现了新的幽灵。”

“诶，新的……新的幽灵？”

“没错，据说有教授明明在走廊上遇到了他，下一刻却又看不到了。”

“贵利矢さん，是在开玩笑吗？霍格沃茨里不能幻影移形不是连我这种麻瓜出身的人都知道的常识吗？”

“所以才说是幽灵啊，幽~灵~”

“贵利矢さん。”

“嗯？”

“你今天……是不是有点兴奋？”

九条差点把嘴里的南瓜汁喷出来。

“你从哪里看出来的？我明明很清醒！”

宝生永梦无言，他觉得自己大概已经收到了来自四面八方的眼神问候，光是被他察觉的就有同学院七年级的花家大我和自从贵利矢开始说话就停下了看书的动作开始抬头看他的镜飞彩。

他把贵利矢的胳膊从他肩膀上抬下来，很想说自己真的对这种传言没什么兴趣，上个学期就听到过类似的了，但九条却接着补充下去：

“倒是我听说开学之前，斯莱特林的檀黎斗就回到学校了呢……这个传言怎么样，是不是比幽灵那个靠谱？”

“诶，黎斗さん吗？他……可能家里没有人吧，所以就提前回来了。”

九条给了他一个“你怎么老是把别人看得那么善良”的眼神，继续说。

“你不觉得奇怪吗？暑假里学校有什么东西，还是说能让他藏住什么东西？那个幽灵说不定也与此有关。”

即使是宝生永梦这种入学之前对魔法界一无所知的人也听说过檀黎斗的家庭。他入学之前，父亲檀黎斗就因为研究黑魔法被关进了阿兹卡班，而搞臭了自己的名声。

但他入学后却旁若无人似的和同学打成一团，不仅没有受到父亲的影响，反而被众多老师评价为“天才”诸如此类的。他本人也不负众望，在O.W.Ls中取得的10个O的成绩至今为人津津乐道。

只不过宝生永梦和他并不熟，他社交能力虽然比镜飞彩好那么一丁点，但也没有主动结交学长的倾向，对大多数人都敬而远之。

回到寝室后，他放下床帘后才把自己小心存放在行李箱最底层的双面镜拿了出来，虽然照镜飞彩的观点，明明在同一个学校里，天天可以见面，还要用双面镜联系显得太过腻歪了，但宝生永梦的理由却是“万一发生什么紧急情况而我们又被困在各自的寝室，双面镜不是唯一能快速联系上的方法吗”，所以最后，镜飞彩勉为其难地从自家仓库中翻出这两面古旧的双面镜，把其中一面给了宝生永梦。

他挥出一个荧光闪烁和静音咒，亮度不会让别的同学起疑但也够照亮他的脸庞，望向镜子里的时候和镜飞彩约了明天的见面时间，想断开联系的时候随口说起了贵利矢晚饭时跟他说的那个传言。

没想到镜飞彩对这件事显得很急切似的。

“你没有问他檀黎斗是什么时候回来的吗？具体是哪天？”

“……没有，怎么了？”

镜飞彩再次觉得沮丧，就算知道了又能怎么样呢？他不能继续疑神疑鬼下去了，说不定只是一次单纯的意外——

虽然没法完全说服自己，他却没有继续问宝生永梦，反而是宝生永梦看穿了他所想。

“飞彩さん还在想我暑假失踪那件事吗？我现在已经完全没事了，如果之后发生什么事，我一定会第一时间通知你。”

他心不在焉地回了声嗯，就和宝生永梦说了晚安。

这次的传言果然也只是无数校园传说中的一个而已——

将近新年假期时宝生永梦回想之前几个月听到的有关那个幽灵的五花八门的传言，不禁感到好笑。这个学期中，确实不断有学生在午饭或晚饭时间匆匆来迟，或者在魔药课上迟到，气喘吁吁地跑进教室时宣称自己看到了新的幽灵，但当教授或是医疗翼的庞弗雷夫人仔细询问那个幽灵是什么样时，学生又纷纷变得张口结舌无法描述了。

这些目击证明自然都被当成了无稽之谈。

相比之下对宝生永梦来说，更重要的是，他和镜飞彩的恋爱关系已经进入了第二年，而这是他们第一次即将一起度过新年。

其实自从入学后，他就再也没有在新年假期回过家，如果暑假不是强制学生离校，那他也宁愿待在学校里，但第二次去镜飞彩家仍是值得期待的。

甚至期末考试也显得没有那么难熬了。

很坚决地选择继续主修医学相关课程而放弃黑魔法防御术和变形术之后，两门课的教授，以至于格兰芬多院长都找他来询问过，而每个人的劝说都大同小异。

“你在黑魔法防御术上很有天赋……”

“嗯，但是我考虑过了，还是更想成为治疗师。”

虽然很多人也暗中怀疑这完全是镜飞彩的影响，但他和镜飞彩都没有这样觉得。

“他们为什么觉得我能影响你的决定？”

第一万次经历了两人在图书馆自习而旁边走过的人对着他们窃窃私语后，宝生永梦已经不用听就知道他们在聊什么了，他没精打采地趴在镜飞彩对面，眼前的魔药课本已俨然变成无字天书。

镜飞彩上一句话还没说完。

“你的魔药比我想的好一点，至少比你的草药好。”

虽然已经习惯了恋人这种拐弯抹角的夸人方式……

“那就麻烦飞彩さん给我补习草药了，为什么都六年级了还要用到曼德拉草啊——”

“你不是喜欢小孩子吗？”

宝生永梦无言以对。

新年第一天他和镜飞彩在同一张床醒来时仍像是在做梦，看着镜飞彩还睡得香甜的样子，并不打算吵醒他。

还没走到门口时他就发现了镜飞彩给他准备的礼物。

包装精致的盒子里包含了两样东西，分别是最近刚上线的游戏卡带和一件色调沉稳的长袍。

他恍然大悟地想起新年的前几天镜飞彩突然罕见地拒绝了一起去银座的邀约，反而在一大早就消失不见。

而那件长袍，显然是对他假期里热爱穿自己那些颜色鲜艳的麻瓜外套的无声抗议。

那……以后就多穿几回普通长袍吧，正好天气变冷之后他的牛仔裤也变得鲜少有用武之地。

他还沉浸在喜悦中时，镜飞彩穿着睡衣，拉开窗帘后摇摇晃晃地走到他身边坐到地板上。

他把自己准备的礼物推到镜飞彩面前，从侧面观察着恋人的表情。

看到盒子中按照镜飞彩最喜欢的口味挑选的甜点套装之后，他不出意料地看到了镜飞彩惊喜的表情——虽然瞬间放大的瞳孔和微微扬起的嘴角都只不过持续了一瞬间，他却看得清清楚楚。

那个假期里，他拉着镜飞彩去了神社，许愿时心里想的是和镜飞彩一起成为治疗师的未来。

这个冬天，虽然雪花飞舞，但一切寒冷都被阻隔在外。

之后的两年风平浪静，七年级学会幻影移形后他们开始乐此不疲地在无数个休息日来到银座，或者是去随便哪个不知名的景点，而那两个暑假则毫无疑问的都在镜飞彩家中一起度过。

虽然嘴上扯着“如果通不过N.E.W.Ts考试就没法成为治疗师了”，但宝生永梦和镜飞彩一样对考试没太大感觉，这或许得归功于镜飞彩不会容许在图书馆里浪费十五分钟以上的时间，因此到了后来，宝生永梦已经能平静地一边面对路人的目光一边轻声向镜飞彩背诵冗长难懂的药方。

在魔药课上他们总是被归在一组，所以就连对格兰芬多格外挑剔的教授也没法面对完美的药水打出低分。

毕业舞会时他们都收到了邀请，甚至是混着迷情剂的巧克力，然而却无一例外地被拒绝了，当两人并肩走进舞池时，没有人试图质疑他们的关系。

“唔……之后就很少能去医疗翼的机会了吧。”

“但是在圣芒戈，你会接触到更多奇怪病症的病人。”

只不过准备入职圣芒戈时，却发生了一个小小的插曲。

“飞彩さん，明天我有事。”

镜飞彩投来疑惑的目光。

“我父亲生病住院了，我要去探望一下。”

镜飞彩疑惑的表情更甚。

“住院了？”

“是，肺炎，不是重病，所以我去一趟就好。”

“我陪你一起去。”没等宝生永梦来得及拒绝，镜飞彩已经继续说下去，“我不是要向你父亲公开我们的关系，你去医院的时候我就在医院外面等你。”

宝生永梦虽然不解，但也没有拒绝的理由。

第二天并没有发生镜飞彩预想中可能发生的意外，如果有，那也只是宝生永梦出来时，表情明显变得阴沉了些。

镜飞彩一言不发地和宝生永梦返回家中，只不过进一步印证了自己的猜想。

十分僵硬的父子关系，从来没被宝生永梦提及过的母亲，以及宁愿待在学校也不会选择回家的新年假期。

这几年他始终对宝生永梦的家庭情况保持着缄默，到现在也并不打算刨根问底。他会等到宝生永梦愿意跟他说的那天。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面就都是把tv剧情压缩一下然后掺点hp和谈情说爱的内容进去（。
> 
> 作者脑子不大好所以大概有很多剧情bug。
> 
> 同样涉及【全能小说X】的剧透。

5

圣芒戈也许是整个魔法界最大的医院——所以宝生永梦第二次来的时候仍感到惊叹。

宝生永梦也有些怀疑，自己和镜飞彩明显亲密的关系，是否也影响了他们的职业，毕竟在毕业后一年就成为可以独当一面的治疗师的先例并不多，遑论一届毕业生中有两人都成长得如此迅速。

他没有刻意掩饰自己和镜飞彩的关系，但实习治疗师永远是被派去出外勤和干最多的活的人，所以尽管镜飞彩因为和院长的关系而部分幸免遇难，却仍然和宝生永梦没有多少上班时期的接触机会。

只有在下班路上，他们常常宁愿绕路到某条麻瓜街道上享受为数不多的独处时间。

宝生永梦，时年24岁，入职圣芒戈已有7年，和同龄的镜飞彩是圣芒戈内人尽皆知的养眼情侣，关系稳定，工作同样稳定。

本该每天过着平静生活的宝生医生近期的叹气次数却直线上升。

这起源于两个月来的一些怪病，最初由魔法部的傲罗发现，按说应该被归到诅咒的范畴中，但傲罗却主动找到了他和镜飞彩。

“确实是一种从未见过的病症。”

这是镜飞彩下的判断。

受害者往往突然倒下，通常出现全身变得半透明的症状，经傲罗检查后，不属于现有的可检测的诅咒，而对灵魂直接施加的影响则无法被简单探知。

案发现场就连异常魔法波动都无法检测到。

“魔法部的检测手段确实该更新了，并非只有不可饶恕咒才能造成严重伤害。”

他们并肩走出医院时，九条突然从背后神出鬼没地出现，就如同在霍格沃茨时一样揽住了宝生永梦的肩膀。

宝生永梦不可避免地被吓了一跳，昨天的雨水在湿滑的石砖下留下了一个小小的水坑，他因此差点再次滑倒。

九条毫无愧意地开口道：“听说你们最近有很多症状奇怪的病人？”

宝生永梦嘴角一抽，用余光看镜飞彩时果然发现镜飞彩也用奇怪的眼神看着九条。

“贵利矢さん，你不是法医吗？怎么连这种事都知道。”

……说起来，毕业后先是消失、然后又突然出现在圣芒戈拿出N.E.W.Ts成绩单就成为了法医的贵利矢，大概本来思路也不是常人可以揣测的吧。

九条当然听不见宝生永梦内心的吐槽，一边被宝生永梦拖着向前走一边还在继续打听。

“病人的症状？透明化、不知道自己被什么人袭击，还没反应过来发生了什么事情就感到不适？”

宝生永梦保持沉默等于默认了这些。

尔后贵利矢的表情却严肃了一些。

“你不觉得这和之前有些像？”

宝生永梦和镜飞彩一起转过头看他。

“之前？”宝生永梦不解。

“你还记得你六年级的时候，霍格沃茨里的传言吗？那个神出鬼没的幽灵。”

他点头，思考了三秒后反问：“但这次和那个幽灵也不像吧……那时可并没有学生被幽灵袭击而住进医疗翼，那年我和飞彩さん在医疗翼实习，记得很清楚。”

“确实，但我始终觉得那年的传闻不是空穴来风，但一年后那个幽灵就再也没有出现过，所以——”

贵利矢拉长了语气卖关子，之后声音低沉了一些。

“你不觉得可能是檀黎斗那家伙干的吗？”

宝生永梦骤然停下脚步，导致半个人挂在他身上的九条也差点摔倒。

“虽然檀黎斗确实是那年毕业的……但仅凭这些就怀疑他，未免有点……”

贵利矢突然往后退了两步。

“所以这也只是我的推测而已。再见。”

“诶，贵利矢さん——”

显然没等宝生永梦把贵利矢叫住，那个人就已经跑远了。

他回头去看镜飞彩，镜飞彩依旧是很平静的样子。

“法医说的有些道理……但仍然有很多解释不通。”

仅凭法医说的那些证据当然不足以怀疑檀黎斗，但檀黎斗提前回校的传言和他食死徒家庭的阴影又让他不得不将这些事和宝生永梦的那次莫名失踪联系起来，尽管这件事已经过去了将近十年……

宝生永梦光看他的表情就知道他又在想那件事。没法开口劝镜飞彩不要想，因此他只是抓起镜飞彩手腕，问今天还想吃什么甜食。

回过神的镜飞彩没说什么，两人却心照不宣地加快了回家的脚步。

他们工作后没几年就在靠近医院的地方买下了一套公寓，位于麻瓜的闹市区旁边，但因为保护做得很好却不必担心被麻瓜邻居发现什么。

进门踢掉鞋子之后宝生永梦有些心急地环上镜飞彩肩膀，镜飞彩只是象征性地推拒了一秒，两人黏黏糊糊地吻上之后却比对面的人更留恋起这个吻来。

明明被告白已经是那么久之前的事了……还是会在接吻时感到只属于宝生永梦的气息。

分开后他毫不在意地把长袍丢到床边，仰躺在床上时被一颗颗解开衬衫扣子时有些不耐，一条腿缠上宝生永梦催促他快点。

他早就知道宝生永梦在床上会与平时那副温柔乖巧的样子有些不同，倒不如说，如果他告诉别人宝生永梦也有恶劣饱含占有欲的强势一面，大概只会得到几个不可思议的眼神。

但确实如此。

终于解开了所有扣子后他的衬衫享受了和长袍的同等待遇，被皱巴巴地丢到一边，皮带早就变成了半松状态，但宝生永梦率先选择的是轻轻咬伤他的锁骨。

尖利的牙齿碰到皮肤时宛如强烈的电流一般刺激着全身，他一只手撑着身后的靠枕，另一只手借力勾住宝生永梦的脖颈，声音略显沙哑。

又是一声催促。

宝生永梦只是把镜飞彩右侧的锁骨咬到微微发红的程度就停下了撕扯的动作，尽管有时他也觉得恋人因为轻微的痛感露出的表情更加有趣——

魔法存在的好处之一就是不必担心温柔的前戏被找润滑剂和避孕套的动作打断。

他随手用飞来咒拿到了这两样东西之后，食指勾住镜飞彩长裤的一侧，让本已松松垮垮的裤子完全脱落下来，而镜飞彩也配合地张开腿。

手指蘸着润滑剂伸进去时他们之间的距离已经趋近于零，宝生永梦熟练地找到镜飞彩的敏感点，看到镜飞彩因此咬住了嘴唇偏过头去就知道前戏已经足够，从容地让镜飞彩双腿缠到自己腰上，好让自己进去。

在床上镜飞彩不会像在工作时那般口是心非，但指望他直白地说出想要什么也是异想天开，因此两人第一次上床时很是费了一些劲，才让宝生永梦弄清楚怎么才能让镜飞彩舒服。

现在倒是轻车熟路了，如果哪天回到家时有人心情不大好，那多半之后都会滚到床上，在无人的休息室中匆匆交换一个吻也成了习惯。

镜飞彩因为背后垫着靠枕，双腿又已经勾在宝生永梦腰上，手肘撑在床单上也还是半躺着，反而方便了宝生永梦进去。

他刚被那种满涨的感觉填充着的时候，宝生永梦只是缓慢地进进出出，并不急着找到他敏感点，但明明之前几年他早就对镜飞彩不管第几次被碰到后都会吓得跳起来的地方熟稔于心。

这种只能被算作前戏的动作并没有持续太久，宝生永梦似乎比吸血鬼还尖利的牙只是在镜飞彩锁骨之下咬出一个并不明显的齿痕，之后就游刃有余地退开。

与之相反的是他下身的动作却加快了一些，换来的是镜飞彩含蓄的催促。

“飞彩さん……你想反过来吗？”

镜飞彩有一瞬间以为宝生永梦想让自己骑乘，反应过来后虽然没说什么，热度却从耳根蔓延到了鼻尖。

他一言不发，被宝生永梦认为是不愿意的意思，所以也不再犹豫。里面那个地方被宝生永梦精准地碰到时……

镜飞彩闭上眼睛，虽然他知道宝生永梦不会在这种时候笑出声，却还是觉得被似有似无的微笑凝视着。

从第一次上床就是这样……虽然第一次在床上也是喊着敬称，但在吊人胃口方面却从来没点后辈的样子。

他迷迷糊糊时有些疑惑，宝生永梦明明和自己同龄……却整天敬称不离口。

而后思绪被彻底打断了，他微咬着嘴唇，眼神迷蒙地看到天花板上并不特别明亮的灯光散发出光晕——

他不知餍足地想让这一刻永远持续下去。

达到高潮时宝生永梦也撤了出来，模糊的视野中他看到自己前端喷射出的浑浊液体顺着宝生永梦的小腹流淌下来，但宝生永梦却没什么清理的意思。

他一半靠自己撑开眼皮，光晕重新变成了清晰可见的光束，当然，因为宝生永梦还跨坐在他腿上，他看不清自己下身的样子。

“飞彩さん，想再来一次吗？”

从高潮的余韵恢复过来，镜飞彩喘着气，勉强撑着坐起来回答。

“可以。“

他抓住宝生永梦的肩膀，提出了今晚的第一个要求。

“但之后要叫我名字。作为交换，永梦。”

他侧身转过一半就停住了，但宝生永梦已经得到了暗示，不费什么力气就重新进入了他后面，虽然是从来没试过的姿势……他手肘落到柔软的枕头上时感到后面自己看不见的地方宝生永梦还在快速地动作，只是这次比上次……更快一些。

宝生永梦涨大的阴茎感受着镜飞彩后面的温度，同时却恶劣地悄然把嘴唇附到镜飞彩耳边。

“飞彩，你耳朵好烫。”

这只不过让镜飞彩觉得全身都变得滚烫了而已。

应当说……这是宝生永梦第一次尝试这种姿势。

当然也是镜飞彩第一次。

因为看不到镜飞彩表情，宝生永梦动作的速度放缓了一些，但依然熟练地抵到了能让镜飞彩在无数次做爱中能轻轻出声的那个地方。

伴随着一些意味不明的吸气和经常被半途截断的气音，宝生永梦也在渐渐喘着粗气加快动作，纯然的快感之中混杂着粘稠的液体和似乎是自己幻想中的镜飞彩的请求。

“永梦。”

他或许只是被这个名字刺激到了。好久没人那么叫自己了，带着这种能让自己想亲上镜飞彩腰侧的口吻。

宝生永梦脑中被一片白光覆盖时镜飞彩斜着眼看他，自己也几乎同时射了出来，今晚被耗尽的体力让他在床上躺了一会儿，之后却还是半睡半醒地被宝生永梦拉着去了浴室。

之前谜题之类的话题被抛到脑后，蒸腾着水汽的瓷砖抵着镜飞彩的后脑勺，在那里他们交换了睡前的最后一个吻。


	6. Chapter 6

6

第二天早上，镜飞彩是更晚醒来的那个，洗漱完毕后果然发现昨天被随手丢到地上的衣服已经被清洗干净放回了衣柜，宝生永梦在餐桌上啃着全麦面包，放在餐桌另一边的除了相同的面包之外还有一杯热可可。

早饭就喝那么甜的饮料显然不是什么好的生活习惯，但镜医生还是略带罪恶感地把热可可喝得干干净净。

至少在这间小小的公寓中，他们可以不必考虑圣芒戈中仍在不断增长的疑难杂症病例。

今天的圣芒戈也是比前一天更忙碌的一天，或许如同流感在麻瓜的冬季高发一样，巫师也会不约而同地选择在某一天生病，霍格沃茨的占星术教授或许会把这种现象归因于某个杯底的茶叶渣形状，但不管病人多少，都无碍于宝生永梦在医院中忙得脚不沾地。

好不容易挨到午休，正打算乘机午睡的宝生永梦再次收到了魔法部的通知。

没错，魔法部，因为自从那种怪病更加无法控制之后，一向保持绝对中立的圣芒戈也无法独善其身，而被迫和魔法部合作，试图解开怪病的疑云。

当然镜灰马不是没有对此发表过反对意见，但涉及到病人的人身安全之后，他也不得不摒弃了之前延续几百年的默认规则。

宝生永梦匆匆赶到现场时另外几个傲罗已经率先到达，这次的受害者似乎症状并不严重，第一次发病之后还能自己站起和傲罗进行简单的交流。

已经和他混熟了的一个傲罗转过身对他简单说明了情况。

“这次也和之前一样，没有先兆，是在返回工作途中发病的，也没有基础疾病或是仇家之类的……这样还需要住院吗？”

他也有些犹豫，之前的病人没有治好，他并不确定如果这个病人住院之后会不会因为压力增大而加重病情。

“我想……还是需要住院。”

傲罗对此并无异议，同时也说明了查过魔法部的资料后，仍然没有见到之前类似的记载。

只是回到医院之后他才得知有一位病人的病情突然恶化了，甚至在医院大厅中也能看得出来——人群在四处逃窜，而他竭力获取着一些有效信息，得到的只有“有怪物”这样的只言片语。

他和镜飞彩工作的地方都是大量得这种病的病人住院的三楼，他精准地幻影移形到楼上时，还没来得及去找镜飞彩，一个从未见过的巨型生物已经冲了过来。

……还好黑魔法防御术还没完全忘光。

他用一个防御咒暂时阻挡了那个怪物的攻势，此时镜飞彩从另一边跑了过来，毫不犹豫地给怪物补上一个石化咒。

但对这样的庞然大物，石化咒似乎并没有太大的作用。

宝生永梦能听到随后赶来的傲罗正在从楼下赶来，没有在医院幻影移形许可的傲罗不知道还需要几秒才能跑到三楼，而至少这十几秒钟只能靠自己。

他深吸了一口气，躲开怪物的另一次攻击，一个刀砍咒精准地打中了似乎是那个怪物颈部的部位——

傲罗正从二楼冲向三楼，怪物的攻势稍缓，却顽强地继续扭头攻来。

他的余光看向怪物最开始袭来的方向，似乎是自己见过的病人昏迷在地，因此不能往那个方向走——

另一个石化咒打在了与之前相同的部位，而这次仍然是镜飞彩出的手。

就在这两次稍稍拖缓了怪物攻势的攻击间隔中几名闻风赶来的傲罗已经举起了各自的魔杖，迅速地分散到四角，将怪物牢牢地压制住。

但将这样的庞然大物压制住仅仅是权宜之计，如果不能找到病人发病的根源……

宝生永梦想到可能的后果时有些不寒而栗。

压制了怪物之后傲罗也变得束手无策起来，似乎是如同天降救星，一个因穿着深色长袍而显得和医院氛围格格不入的人却在此时出现在楼梯口。

宝生永梦愣了一瞬，才认出那是檀黎斗。

听说他毕业后就不知所踪，为何会在此时出现？

他抛了个看不清是什么的球形物体过来，被宝生永梦下意识地接住了——

“宝生医生，时间紧迫我没法解释太多，你能试试这个行不行吗？”

宝生永梦看着手上的挂坠盒发呆。

但之前被压制的怪物已经开始蠢蠢欲动，傲罗听到檀黎斗那句话后齐齐向他投以目光，镜飞彩偏在此时从他身后的位置冲了上来，抢走了那个挂坠盒。

“飞彩さん——”

镜飞彩不知对那个挂坠默念了一个什么咒语，从挂坠里流出的半透明液体飞快钻进了他的魔杖里，还没反应过来发生了什么的宝生永梦只看见随后镜飞彩魔杖里射出的光芒绝非一般的咒语，而是更加……耀眼的，但伴随着怪物昏迷倒地的巨响，他什么都没听见，当然也不知道那句被镜飞彩大声喊出的咒语是什么。

之后的几分钟里傲罗忙着收拾残局，之前逃到楼下大厅里的护士飞奔上楼扶走了病人，他在镜飞彩转过身看他时抓住了镜飞彩的肩膀，飞快甩了几个常规的检测咒上去。

最后一个咒被镜飞彩躲掉了，他刚想开口提问时檀黎斗带着一副不好意思的表情走到他们身边，他下意识地退开半步，就听檀黎斗开始解释。

“……真是抱歉了，宝生医生，我忘记你是麻瓜出生不知道这件事。挂坠盒是巫师常用的媒介，通过挂坠盒可以把一些不常用的咒语暂时附到使用者的魔杖上。或许，方便理解的说法是，就像U盘一样，插到电脑上之后就可以查看里面的内容。”

檀黎斗长篇大论地解释完为什么镜飞彩会用挂坠盒，又接着说下去。

“我之前就听说了最近有些怪病，你知道，我毕业后就专心钻研家中的著作，这次正好有一些用。这种病很罕见，只在2000年之后散见于欧洲与美洲，却并非绝症。我在家中书房偶然看到几个世纪前与这种病症状类似的病与治疗方法，才初步研究出了一些成果，没想到圣芒戈就出事了，所以才匆匆赶来，好在方法生效了。”

“如果真能治愈这种病，那恐怕之后都要麻烦你提供挂坠盒了。”

镜飞彩听完后只是冷淡地说了这么一句，就拉着宝生永梦离开。

“这次多谢了，我和宝生医生去看看病人怎么样。”

宝生永梦有些不解地被他拉走，心想诊断完病人怎样再问不迟，回到病房时竟然真的惊喜发现病人已经好了。

之前不管病情如何反复，病人四肢末端总是有些透明，但现在却已经完全恢复正常，多少个检测咒语打过去都显示一切指标处于正常范围内。

他长舒了一口气，这至少能证明这种怪病并非绝症了。

天降的好消息让他忘记问为什么镜飞彩对檀黎斗的态度如此冷淡，晚上却又有了令人措手不及的坏消息，之前还只是有些严重的病人突然恶化，更多突然发病的病人被送进来，即使尽力抢救也无济于事，突然多了几位病亡者。

抢救终于告一段落时他看见镜飞彩走来，同样满脸疲惫，还夹杂了一丝忧伤，没等他开口问，镜飞彩已经抢着说明。

“……百濑小姬也在今天去世了，她是我父亲友人之女，在霍格沃茨与我们同级，是赫奇帕奇的。”

他一口气说完后宝生永梦本来想出口的安慰也统统被咽了回去，回家路上两人都异常沉默，只是镜飞彩手腕被牵住，传递过来一些熨帖的温度。

即使巫师并不受大多数麻瓜病症的困扰，生老病死仍是不可逆的过程，只不过相比麻瓜能多活几十年。

快走到公寓门口时镜飞彩突然开口。

“……你说过，你8岁那年出过车祸？”

宝生永梦有些奇怪这件事为什么又被提起。

“住院的时候很难受吗？”

他哑然失笑。

“飞彩さん不用担心我。”提起这件事时他心中只留下模糊的印象，“那已经是十几年前的事了，手术很成功，而且我住院时也并不觉得难受。一定要说的话，说不定还比平时开心一些。”

之后镜飞彩却又像没说起过这件事一样飞快地转换了话题。

“今天檀黎斗说的大致没错，挂坠盒确实是常用的道具，但视挂坠盒的功能不同，对使用者往往也有不同的要求，我今天只试了一次就能成功使用，恐怕有些隐情。”

“嗯，但至少是一个好的迹象，不是吗？之前我们对此都束手无策。”

晚上镜飞彩失眠时，他轻轻从背后抱住了镜飞彩。

看着病人去世却无能为力对医生来说绝不是什么好受的经历，之后他们或许还会看到更多的病人离开，但至少他能和镜飞彩一起经历这些。


	7. Chapter 7

7

第二天到医院时镜飞彩已经恢复了正常，走进病房时宝生永梦正在询问病人的近况，被镜飞彩叫住后匆匆离开了病房。

镜飞彩在走廊上刚想开口时，穿着正装长袍的檀黎斗又从楼梯边冒了出来，彬彬有礼地拦下两人。

“镜医生，宝生永梦，我和院长以及医疗事务司已经谈妥，之后我会研发更多挂坠盒帮助你们战胜这种怪病，所以之后还请多多指教了。”

他从口袋里拿出另一个挂坠盒。

“由于你们是第一个治愈这种病人，也是负责主治这些病人的治疗师，医疗事务司建议就由你们专职负责治疗这种病。这是第二个做出的挂坠盒，我会试着继续研发的。”

宝生永梦毫不迟疑地接下了这个似乎有意做成代表格兰芬多的明黄色的挂坠盒，带着感激半是抱着想研究一下的心情半是被镜飞彩拉走告别了檀黎斗。

回到办公室时他打量着这个精致的挂坠盒——确实是从头到尾都衬着格兰芬多，正面的盖子有雕着怒吼狮子的浮饰，反面是代表着霍格沃茨的那种百合，打开后内部盛着一些半透明的粘稠液体，带着点难以言说的光泽。

现在轮到镜飞彩去病房询问，他把挂坠盒前前后后研究了个遍也没看懂要怎么使用，心想这种大概就是纯血巫师的家传秘诀了吧——而不是贵利矢さん在他入学三天内吓他的“一年级生期末考试内容是把一张椅子变成一头猪”或者“每年都有学生因为被曼德拉草吵死而退学”。

镜飞彩走进来的时候差点把门吹得自动关上。

虽说差点，也就是门还开着，宝生永梦看到镜飞彩脸上难得明显的阴沉表现被吓了一跳，愣愣地看着他使劲一甩魔杖，身后古老的木门瞬间发出一声巨响。

“怎么了？”

衣尾被风带起的弧度还没平息，镜飞彩就上前几步一把抢走了宝生永梦还在转圈端详的那个挂坠盒。

他深吸了口气让自己平静下来。

“檀黎斗很可疑。”

“诶？”

镜飞彩这句话刚落下，九条贵利矢就从门后探出一个头来。

“镜医生也那么觉得啊。”

镜飞彩如同应激反应中的猫，转身时差点把自己的魔杖戳到贵利矢的额头上，反应过来后才松了一口气。

“你发现了什么？”

完全插不上话的宝生永梦只能站起来听两人交换着情报。

“昨天你们才刚治愈第一个病人，今天他就带着完整的方案去和医疗事务司沟通合作，不觉得太快了吗？”

“没错，他昨天说的理由也很可疑，如果这种病真的只是散见于欧美而并非绝症，为什么从未听说过？这种怪病不应该在每年的学术会议上被提出吗？还有，他说他的挂坠盒是由家里藏书记载的类似病症做出的，‘类似病症’？那能一次就成功，只怕是之前就有的吧。”

宝生永梦印象里，镜飞彩已经很久没有一口气说那么多了。

“还有，使用这种挂坠盒是有副作用的，”镜飞彩说到这里时看了一眼宝生永梦，“虽然不严重，和病人的病症比起来也可以忍受，但至少令人怀疑他居心不良。”

宝生永梦没能跟上两个人的对话节奏，等镜飞彩和九条贵利矢已经都说完时才站起开口。

“那飞彩さん和贵利矢さん的意思是，这些都是檀黎斗的自导自演？他的目的是什么？”

镜飞彩一口气说完后有些疲惫，走回宝生永梦的座位，把已经买来的季节限定蛋糕拆开包装，拿起专用刀叉开吃，而贵利矢有些无奈地看了宝生永梦一眼，随即转身离开，谁都没回答他的问题。

宝生永梦在原地愣了一会儿，转身时看见甜点已经被吃得干干净净，又叹了口气。

“飞彩さん，我觉得你们说的也没错，但既然现在还没有切实的证据，就应该以患者为先，不是吗？挂坠盒确实能救患者。”

镜飞彩本来还在转圈的叉子突然停住。

“……没错。”

他再次顿住。

“但我不想在像五年级暑假那样惊慌了。”

宝生永梦似乎被噎住了，飞彩さん似乎……总是在不经意的情况下才会流露出一些他自己口中的“没必要的感情”。

……如果真如他自己所说，那些担心是没必要的，又怎么会在碰到有关自己的事时一次次失态。

他苦笑了一下，从背后温柔地抱住镜飞彩。

“但这次我可以保证，不管发生了什么意外，我都会和飞彩さん在一起，意外情况也好，冒险也好。”

镜飞彩沉默着抓住他手腕偏头靠上去。

中午檀黎斗又匆匆过来了一趟，抱着一本和图书馆大多禁书差不多破旧的大部头走进了院长办公室，紧随其后的还有身着魔法部制服的人员。

午休不到一半的镜飞彩和宝生永梦也被叫了过去，那本书在差不多三分之一的地方摊开，檀黎斗拿着魔杖指着印刷的正文两行之间的一行手写字，正在朝镜灰马滔滔不绝。

“……这本书是我父亲从外国的旧书摊上找到的，院长你看，确实是魔法微物质引起的，被称为‘bugstar’，已有治愈病例，但并没记载是怎么治愈的……”

宝生永梦和镜飞彩一起拿出挂坠盒，宝生永梦那个明黄色的盖子突然弹开，镜灰马抬起头看他，他刚想道歉，镜灰马就一脸高兴地说你能成为专职这方面的医生真是太好了。

“这是魔法部医疗事务司的明日那小姐，之后会帮助你们找到这种患者和治疗。”

这件事来得猝不及防，只是他们也没有什么拒绝的权力，唯一妥协的余地是镜飞彩一句话在一句话之内说服了镜灰马把“专职”两个字给抹除了。

“虽然前几天有一次突然爆发，但之后病人的增速却不快，解决完大部分病人后没必要专职研究这种病。”

这点镜灰马也无可反驳，于是距离镜飞彩拿到挂坠盒也不过几天，一个目前只有三人的工作小组——或许可以这么称呼——就在圣芒戈无声无息地成立了。

虽然和镜飞彩抱怨过不少次魔法部的低效和官僚，但明日那意外的很好相处，除了被要求叫她poppy这点。

随便找了一个空的房间拿来当新的办公室，poppy现场用魔杖在羊皮草稿纸上画出了一张简笔画指南。

“这些都是黎斗さん说的——！他说，被空中的魔法物质感染就像……嗯……麻瓜的一种病……病……”

“病毒？”

“对！然后就会产生症状，身体变透明啊之类的……严重之后就会像那天一样从身体里蹦出bugstar，只要打败怪物病人就可以痊愈啦！用挂坠盒里的咒语就可以。”

九条贵利矢在此时推门进来。

“贵利矢さん？你怎么找到这里……”

宝生永梦一句话没落地，poppy冲上去指着九条的额头，不甚熟练地装出生气的样子。

“你就是那个以把这件事说出去为威胁让黎斗さん给你挂坠盒的人？”

“诶，贵利矢さん现在也有挂坠盒了吗？”

“对哦，不仅如此，我越来越觉得檀黎斗可疑了。”


	8. Chapter 8

8

那之后倒是过了一个月风平浪静的生活，奇形怪状的bugstar第二次出现时宝生永梦终于用一个防御咒加那个挂坠盒里的咒语打败了怪物，病人出院率从0变到了50%再变到100%，随之上升的是宝生永梦要写的病历数量。

他坐在平常的办公室里时镜飞彩罕见地直接幻影移形到了他背后。

“你最近有见到法医吗？”

“贵利矢さん……？这么说，最近他确实很少出现……虽然平时他也很神出鬼没，但那么久没见到也很少见。”

“能联系上吗？”

宝生永梦听到这句话时才意识到事态似乎有些严重。

“他最近似乎在追查檀黎斗的事，不仅是关于bugstar，还有他父亲檀正宗。”

“……檀正宗……？”

宝生永梦试着用猫头鹰寄了一封信，但如果贵利矢さん真的有事，那即使信真的送到手上也未必有用。

第二天贵利矢却又施施然地出现了。

“我说，檀黎斗有点危险啊……”

被宝生永梦问到时他还一脸吊儿郎当的样子，镜飞彩也开始盯着他时，法医只好不情不愿地回答。

“我去了一趟神秘事务司。”

宝生永梦不明所以，镜飞彩却把眉头皱得更紧了一些。

他似乎有很多想问的，但出口的却只有一句。

“你看到了什么预言？”

“‘对魔法界一无所知的少年会遭到意外，意外的产物和少年会在多年后相遇，而获胜方将会决定魔法界的命运。’”

完全没听懂的宝生永梦在当天晚上被镜飞彩科普了不少魔法界的“常识”。

神秘事务司是隶属于魔法部的机构，司如其名，除了特定的工作人员以外所有人都不得进入。但有赖于镜飞彩那可以洋洋洒洒写出八页的家谱，他多多少少对神秘事务司有些了解。

“是存放预言的——不是占卜课上那种看茶叶渣的预言，而是真正的预言。我没有见过，但确实存在。据说那里存放着所有不宜公开的预言，以及别的从未公开的秘密。”

“意外的产物……这肯定是指五年级暑假的那次失踪，据治疗师说你身上有黑魔法的痕迹。”

“等等等等，但能确定那个少年指的是我吗？”

镜飞彩斜了他一眼。

“我确定没有别的和我们年龄相近的麻瓜学生在上学期间出过这种突然失踪然后在中美洲被发现的意外。”

宝生永梦刚想继续反驳，镜飞彩下一句话把他的反驳全部堵死了。

“预言球在预言即将被兑现时会出现异常，而被兑现后会自动销毁，法医能找到那个预言球，就说明这个预言即将实现。”

“也就是说……我应该很快就会见到那个‘意外的产物’啊……”

但镜飞彩本人显然比潜在的受害者宝生永梦紧张得多，之后的几天内他几乎从起床到上床都寸步不离宝生永梦，直到又一个病人体内的怪物从半透明的状态变成了全彩的实体。

为了不像第一次那样破坏医院设施，之后他们就会在bugstar出现之后尽快把自己和bugstar一起幻影移形到某个荒郊野岭，但具体在哪里只取决于治疗师本人一念之间，自己也常常不能报出详细的坐标。

本来这次怪物也应该被顺利地解决，宝生永梦在霍格沃茨期间最好的科目之一就是魔咒课，对他而言这些怪物都不成问题——

他打开挂坠盒准备给怪物最后一击时，一个少年出现在树上。

而正常人不会幻影移形到树上给自己找罪受，那有很大概率会在之后吐得昏天暗地。

那个少年即使是坐在树干上摇晃也能看出身量高挑，一头黑色的卷发和微微上扬的嘴角合起来看起来十分淘气，但跳下来时怪物却自动退到了他身后。

宝生永梦警戒地望着少年。

镜飞彩察觉出一丝不对时宝生永梦早带着怪物不知幻影移形到哪里去了。

他脑中闪过一瞬间“应该自己去解决这个怪物”的念头，随即意识到如果今天真的会是法医提到的那个相遇的时刻，那宝生永梦的处境只会比自己想的更危险……

获胜者会决定魔法界的命运。

宝生永梦会下意识地幻影移形去哪里？

他和宝生永梦的共识是，必须是一个绝对不会有麻瓜和误入的巫师造访的荒郊野岭，同时还有熟悉的地方……

如果真的存在潜意识这种东西——

他魔杖一挥，一刹那的天旋地转之后已经站在了雨林之中。

没错，那个他只是从校长口中听闻过的中美洲森林，宝生永梦失踪的地点。

这样的选择，显得太有宿命感了。

“永梦！”

大概是很罕见地喊了名字，本来被少年吓住了宝生永梦迅速回过神来，他看向镜飞彩，突然松了口气，甚至露出了一点笑容。

“M，陪我玩吧。”

少年开口后立刻遭到了镜飞彩的反击。

“你是谁？”

“啊，真是无聊的问题。”虽然这么说却继续回答了下去，“帕拉德。不过这不重要，M，陪我玩吧，让我看看你的魔咒有多强。”

镜飞彩与宝生永梦对视了一眼。

下一秒，镜飞彩的魔杖指向躲在帕拉德身后的bugstar，而宝生永梦拉住镜飞彩手腕闭眼想着圣芒戈，把二人一起传送回了医院的走廊。

幻影移形得太频繁让镜飞彩差点没站稳，宝生永梦把他扶起来的时候两人目光中均是肃穆。

那个预言……

但白天还要先解决病人的事。

还好镜飞彩最后那个魔咒放得又准又狠，已经痊愈的病人兴高采烈地离开了医院，这整天里宝生永梦却都没精打采。

本来堪堪熬到下班时分，一辆病床突然飞奔着穿过走廊，床上的病人几乎已经被血污糊得看不清面容，镜飞彩却叫住了宝生永梦。

“是法医。”

他们赶到贵利矢的病房时治疗师正在火急火燎地施咒，咒语就差能直接组成一个炼金术阵，但贵利矢只是抓着宝生永梦说了几个断断续续的词就昏了过去。

“你的命运……由你自己改变。”

看到宝生永梦有些崩溃的表情，治疗师停下施咒后只能宽慰同事道：“宝生医生，九条没有生命危险，只是中了比较严重的黑魔法，可能会昏迷一段时间。”

本来眼泪在眼眶打转的宝生永梦闻言平静了一些。

他被镜飞彩拉出房间，躲到不久之前刚被划给他们用来驱除bugstar的房间里，他刚想说自己没事的时候，镜飞彩一手抓着他肩膀贴近上来。

唇齿相交的感觉实在太好，他放任自己闭上眼让镜飞彩主导这次亲吻，几乎忘记了之前的沮丧。

镜飞彩和他见过的所有医生都不一样——这当然不止是说他作为天才治疗师而名声在外的那部分，他记得频繁地往返麻瓜医院时走廊中时刻充斥着的消毒水味，但镜飞彩周身从来没有那些刺鼻的气味，他能闻到的只有奶油残留下的若隐若现的清甜气味。

那是他昨天买的，这感觉就像是……镜飞彩身上染上了他的一部分。

他们听见身后有响动时才恋恋不舍地分开，还没转过头去看是谁，身后已经响起了poppy被吓到的尖叫。

“不不不——不好意思！我什么都没看见……”

虽然嗓音还因为之前的情绪波动而有些发紧，但宝生永梦的语气已经恢复了正常，他拍拍poppy肩膀安慰她。

“没事，我和飞彩さん在一起很久了，这件事圣芒戈的大家都知道的。”他突然若有所悟，“今天是圣诞节吧？我去买点蛋糕来吧。”

他说完就跑出了这个不知为何被命名为CR的房间，而被突然抛弃的poppy注视着镜飞彩若无其事地找出抽屉里剩下的最后一块巧克力，撕开包装舔舐着这份下午茶。

“诶……永梦这样，算早退吗？”

虽然第一次见到有人在上班时间那么明目张胆地跑出去买零食，但poppy反而拉开椅子坐到镜飞彩旁边，有些关切地问了一句有关贵利矢的状况。

将近半小时后宝生永梦才匆匆推门进来，眼眶旁边明显地肿了一点，衣角还有点因为干燥咒没弄干净留下的水珠。他手里的纸袋里装的是刚出炉的蛋挞和红豆派，虽然上面印着的麦当劳商标没法解释为什么可以用幻影移形却还是花了那么久才回来，但热腾腾的甜点被放到桌面上时，镜飞彩决定今天可以暂且不追究这些，他一口咬下一小半的蛋挞边缘，半固体的蛋液和酥皮在味蕾上炸开，才意识到今天没拿刀叉把甜点切开再吃——但那未免太煞风景了，不是吗。

三个人一起解决完所有甜点的时候镜灰马刚好推门进来，假装心痛地对着满桌甜点残渣鬼哭狼嚎了两句“飞彩不爱爸爸啦”之类的话，同时带来的还有贵利矢的状况已经平稳下来的好消息。

但镜灰马离开后宝生永梦反而比之前更显得忧心忡忡了一些。

……“你的命运由你自己改变。”

他看向镜飞彩时，对方显然也在想同一件事。

回到家时两人不约而同地第一时间回到卧室，因为魔法阵而常年恒温的房间里脱光衣服之后也丝毫不觉得寒冷，床单上不久之后就留下了显眼的痕迹，被随意扔到脏衣篓里等着被几个组合清洁咒蹂躏。

他们并肩泡在热水里时镜飞彩低头思索着今天更早些的事。那个少年——帕拉德——恐怕就是预言中所说的“产物”。一些片段和谣言在他脑中划过，似乎有了些线索——

“你看见帕拉德的时候——”

他停下来考虑了三秒措词，然而宝生永梦更快地醒悟过来。

“他好像……不是幻影移形出现的，就像是从很多像素突然组合成了人形，就能看见他坐在树上。”

镜飞彩在水下不自觉地勾住宝生永梦食指。

“你还记得六年级时的幽灵吗？”

他们陷入长时间的沉默之后，还是宝生永梦率先开口了。他咽了下口水。

“你是说……那就是帕拉德？”

“一切时间线都对的上，不是吗？而且指向檀黎斗的证据越来越明确——提前回校，随后出现幽灵；多年后又能‘碰巧’研制出对抗bugstar的咒语，还能正好在第一个病人的bugstar出现时把挂坠盒抛给你。这样看来，即使他不是发明bugstar的人，这件事也和他脱不了关系。”

当夜他们相拥睡去，暂时地，眼中只有对方而不必考虑纷繁的路障。


	9. Chapter 9

9

他们与帕拉德的第二次相遇比想象的更快。第二天早上又一个病人发病时，宝生永梦在镜飞彩幻影移形之前抓住了他的手，被一起传送到了……一片空地。

他觉得这里有些眼熟却又想不起来，正准备拿出挂坠盒时帕拉德在眼前一闪而过。同样是超出常识的速度，手上没有魔杖，却打了个响指就能放出明显来势汹汹的魔咒。

宝生永梦敏捷地躲开，回头看身后时地上已经炸出一个凹陷的坑，边缘焦黑的痕迹显示那是一个黑魔法。

他深吸了口气。

和镜飞彩对视了一眼，挂坠盒在空中转过优美的角度被镜飞彩接住，他脑中闪过一些学生时代黑魔法防御课教授的称赞，魔杖被紧攥在最让他感到舒适的部位。

镜飞彩转而去对付bugstar了，他起初还游刃有余地躲避着帕拉德接连不断的攻击，但帕拉德久战不下时却渐渐焦躁起来，眼看镜飞彩马上就能消灭bugstar，檀黎斗却还不知什么时候出现。

镜飞彩也并非像表现出来的那样镇静。他和宝生永梦同样想到了檀黎斗，如果他和帕拉德同时出现，加上帕拉德神出鬼没的特殊能力，他们未必能全身而退……

伴随着一声巨响，bugstar在被镜飞彩魔杖的光束穿透后在半空中化为碎片，他想把魔杖指向帕拉德时，发现宝生永梦脸上已经被擦出几道微小的伤口，而帕拉德的攻势还在越来越猛。

但宝生永梦现在比之前还要平静一些。

他部分地找回了黑魔法防御课上的感觉——只需要凭借本能发射咒语，然后挡掉对方的恶咒，就是那么简单。

他察觉出帕拉德的动作正在愈发急躁，以及，虽然用的都是绝不可能出现在课本上的恶咒，但掌握得似乎并不熟练，只不过倚赖他与生俱来的能力试图出奇制胜而已，但连瞬移——姑且称之为瞬移吧——时选择的方位都显得缺法新意，几乎大半可以被自己猜中。

他能判断出，帕拉德大概确实是“自己的产物”……但更像九年前自己的某一部分，而非现在的自己。

镜飞彩找到机会放出那个缴械咒之后才后知后觉地反应过来，对没有魔杖的帕拉德来说用缴械咒完全是徒劳，但在脑中搜寻过一遍自己擅长的咒语，十之八九都是治疗咒，剩下的那十之一二则是日常所用的静音咒和击退麻瓜一类的咒语。

就连对抗bugstar时也是用防御性的咒语较多，攻击几乎全靠挂坠盒。

他意识到这点后有些失落地察觉自己或许帮不上宝生永梦太多，但至少帮忙挡住几次攻击不在话下。帕拉德朝他打来一个刀砍咒时他的石化咒也正飞去，只能支撑几秒的护盾已经消失，他来不及回防，眼看右肩就要多出一道伤口时，一道白光横空飞来，形成的护盾从视觉效果上来看几乎把刀砍咒反弹回去。

下一刻宝生永梦已经挡在他身前，因为刚好比自己高两厘米，所以在正前方完全挡住了他能看到帕拉德的角度。

只是……虽然是在背后，他却为宝生永梦周身气氛的改变而手心微微出汗。

就像是那次昏迷醒来后的宝生永梦，自信而张扬，但碰见棘手的麻烦时眼神却会比平时温柔的样子冷酷得多。

就连空地的气温似乎都下降了半度。

双方僵持之际檀黎斗似乎终于从某个不知名的地球角落醒来，幻影移形到空地上后，仿若信步闲庭地走到帕拉德身边。

“宝生永梦，九条贵利矢还好吗？”

“就是你把贵利矢さん打到昏迷？”

隐隐压抑在宝生永梦语气之中的怒气已经即将冲破临界值，镜飞彩从担心两人的安危开始转而担心宝生永梦的心理健康——

“哦，只是昏迷啊？我还以为那几个恶咒足够让他伤重致死了呢。”

檀黎斗对宝生永梦的表情视而不见，显然丝毫没把他放在眼里。

“那些可不是不可饶恕咒——是连霍格沃茨禁书区都没有，只存在于我家书库的恶咒哦，因为太久没人用了，才会从不可饶恕咒的名单上消失呢……哈哈哈哈——”

宝生永梦举杖发出了一个干净利落的缴械咒。

虽然只是被檀黎斗轻而易举地挡掉了，但檀黎斗却也对继续和宝生永梦对峙失去了兴趣。

“宝生永梦，我们还会再见的。下一次，就是你的挂坠盒被我回收的时候。”

他从原地幻影移形到不知什么地方去后，帕拉德也像之前那样如同在空中蒸发了。

宝生永梦一瞬间放松下来时，镜飞彩才确定之前感受到的凝滞氛围并非错觉，而是宝生永梦情绪的作用，虽然仅凭情绪就能改变空中魔法因子——或许是这个叫法——的先例在魔法史上也鲜见，但既然他从来不觉得宝生永梦是普通人，那这种氛围消失后也就根本没有继续提起的必要。

宝生永梦转身时已经长舒了一口气，肉眼可见地回到了平常的状态，嘴角自然地挂着微笑，但检查镜飞彩伤口时却又板起脸。镜飞彩任由他毫无必要地翻出所有沾了点灰尘的布料，心想，挡在前面的明明是你。

顺手扔了好几个适用平常被划伤时的治愈咒之后宝生永梦才想起自己，他往脸上抹了一下，一点快要凝固的血迹沾到了手掌上，立刻被镜飞彩用魔杖指着治好了。

“檀黎斗和帕拉德还会出现的。”

镜飞彩突然打断了宝生永梦难得的沉默。

“嗯，但现在还是患者优先，不是吗？”

当宝生永梦的瞳孔不再如之前如圣诞节时结冰的黑湖一样凛冽时，镜飞彩开始觉得檀黎斗、帕拉德或是bugstar都不再是什么值得放在心上的麻烦了。

一周后，圣诞节的落雪已经融化，从病房的窗户望去也可以看见干枯的树枝上有了彩色的点缀，bugstar和檀黎斗似乎都陷入了冬眠，如同千年前在东欧的森林陷入沉睡的匈牙利树蜂一样销声匿迹。

期间他们把那次在空地上的经历和檀黎斗自陈攻击了九条的事实一并告诉了魔法部，而早就因为最近联系不上檀黎斗而产生怀疑的魔法部终于找到了合法理由，可以冲进檀家的庄园查封那些几百年不见天日的传家宝。

虽然其中有一部分早在檀正宗被捕时就被找出来了，但在这种历史沉淀浓厚的庄园里，每次都能翻找出一些额外的东西。

比如檀黎斗储藏在书房的备用挂坠盒。

就连医院这样几乎不见欢声笑语的地方也在镜灰马的鼓动之下挂上了一些彩和别的镜飞彩叫不出名字的装饰，他对此没有任何感想，一定要说的话可能还会觉得这些无用的装饰妨碍到了治疗师的情绪，但本人却对下班后和宝生永梦去银座的约定抱着隐隐的期待。

因此看到宝生永梦突然从他正要拐过去的那条走廊上狼狈地摔出来时，他因为一些介于不爽和心痛之间的冲击而感到心脏微微收紧。

宝生永梦的平地摔是他司空见惯了的，但这种仰天翻倒还是有些少见……突然意识到这样背部着地大概会很疼的时候，他第一反应是抛过去一个飘浮咒，但似乎是因为宝生永梦自己的飘浮咒同时起了作用，宝生永梦反而被升到了和天花板差不多的高度——

所以宝生永梦花了点时间才让自己站稳，但如果没有镜飞彩带着比平时响50%的脚步声走过来准备质问他面前的病人，他大概立刻就会再次被病人推倒在地。

虽然比两个人都矮，但西马妮可气势汹汹的表情对宝生永梦还是颇有威慑力，而对镜飞彩这种通常情况下都不近人情的治疗师来说则毫无用处，西马妮可连他问的诸如姓名症状之类的都不屑听完，就推开欲走。

镜飞彩本来对不配合的病人毫无兴趣，但宝生永梦在西马妮可沿着走廊狂奔时还没能站起来，只好大喊着“妮可你染上了bugstar需要住院”。镜飞彩只好勉为其难地利用员工可以在医院内幻影移形的特权拦下了西马妮可。

当然后果是他自己也差点被刹不住车的妮可撞上。

妮可嘴里大喊着“才不要那个讨厌的治疗师来治”的时候终于有个看起来长得像她监护人的人出现了，令人奇怪的是衣品和奥利凡德有些类似，所以在医院一片白大褂之中特别显眼。

就算这样妮可也没同意住院，和那位看起来像监护人实际上却不是的花家大我吵架时，镜飞彩被宝生永梦拉到一旁去解释。

“呃……她是格兰芬多比我低几级的学生，但有次巫师棋输给我之后似乎就很想打败我，但那时候我已经毕业了……所以这次要拜托飞彩さん去劝她住院！拜托了。”

但还没等他说出名言“患者的事与我无关”，然后被宝生永梦反驳后再去劝妮可住院，花家大我似乎已经和妮可达成了共识，从医院无声无息地消失了。

发现这点之后宝生永梦在CR里颇为崩溃地把头埋进胳膊里。

“为什么花家大我能在圣芒戈幻影移形啊——？”

镜飞彩在解决每天供应的零食时poppy从宝生永梦背后出现了。

“因为他是圣芒戈的前治疗师啊！永梦连这个都不知道吗？”

镜飞彩也有点惊讶，似乎确实听过这个名字，但又没有什么印象。

“他几年前似乎是因为负责的某个病人去世了，自己愤而辞职，现在好像在……翻倒巷……”

Poppy照着花家大我的履历越读越嘴角抽搐。

“但是去世的那个病人……现在看来，症状似乎和被bugstar感染了很类似呢……”

镜飞彩终于来了点兴趣，舔干净嘴边奶油的同时把poppy手上的羊皮纸抢了过来，宝生永梦也猛抬起头，终于有了点精神。

镜飞彩一目十行地扫过病人的病历。

“不会有错，这种症状确实是被bugstar感染了。”

“但即使现在知道了病人去世不是花家医生的过失，他还会回圣芒戈来吗？是不是……还是先想一下治疗妮可的事……”

镜灰马冲进CR时就看见三人束手无策地对着妮可的病历面面相觑。

“被查封的挂坠盒有一个失踪了。”

三人目光齐齐转向他。

“檀黎斗失踪之后，医疗事务司不是查封了他家的那些挂坠盒吗？今天突然少了一个……”

门外突然响起焦急的敲门声，同样焦急的poppy跑去开门后就见胸牌上写着医疗事务司的工作人员气喘吁吁地半吼出来。

“檀正宗……檀黎斗父亲……从阿兹卡班消失了……”

宝生永梦手上那杯咖啡猝不及防地被摔了个粉身碎骨。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 名场景复现（。

10

那个工作人员扶着门框站起来后就用力地踢紧了门。

“这件事……一定和bugstar有关……傲罗在檀家还找到了一些作用不明的东西，可能是一些诅咒或是这种道具……”

率先回过神来的是镜飞彩。

“他是怎么从阿兹卡班逃出来的？能检测到现在在哪里吗？”

那人摆摆手。

“即使是阿兹卡班的罪犯，只要成年了就不能再放踪丝，而且以前——当然，除了英国的那些轶闻——从来没人能从阿兹卡班逃出来啊，连傲罗也不知道怎么做到的，他们已经赶往那边了……”

“也就是，现在敌暗我明，不仅对檀黎斗和帕拉德的情况一无所知，连檀正宗在哪里都不知道。”

宝生永梦忙着用魔法修复陶瓷杯时突然抬起头来插了一句。

镜飞彩觉得今年的新年注定没法风平浪静地度过了，索性一件件解决吧。

“既然现在掌握不了他们的行踪，那只能等他们自己出现了。我们先去解决妮可的事。”

宝生永梦点头，完全没考虑到医疗事务司那位脆弱的心灵，就径自从CR消失了。

“咦，不是要去翻倒巷吗？”

镜飞彩不得不不知道多少次给宝生永梦解释这些麻瓜出身的巫师无从得知的“常识”。

“翻倒巷里大多是卖违禁品的，所以不能直接幻影移形到，防止被傲罗一网打尽，同时，我们穿的白大褂也太显眼了，有必要先做点伪装再进去。”

说是伪装，镜飞彩当然不屑用什么幻身咒，他的解决办法是一人去摩金夫人长袍店买了一件深色调的长袍，普通得不能再普通。

腹诽着既然如此为什么不能先回家换一次衣服时，宝生永梦手里被塞进了一块冰凉的石头。

——石头？

他低头看时发现那是一块晶莹的石头。

“是我存的一些护身符，能挡住不严重的黑魔法攻击，以备不时之需。”

镜飞彩不得不出言解释。

走进翻倒巷时似乎连天气也变得更加阴沉了，两侧与其说是深色调，不如说是被各种形状诡异的商品和脏兮兮的橱窗衬得气氛诡异的店铺，和湿滑的光滑石砖，都让翻倒巷和对角巷热闹明亮的气氛显得尤为不同。

镜飞彩在有些长的袖子底下抓住了他手腕，小声警告他别东张西望，只要低头找花家大我的黑诊所就行，但自己的行动却远不如宝生永梦灵活，反而时不时笨拙地踩到水坑，走路的姿势也完全不够熟练。

所以宝生永梦不得不分出一秒钟的思绪去决定，以后来翻倒巷这种事还是交给自己来做好了。

找到花家大我的诊所不算太费劲，全程没超过半小时，走进去之前宝生永梦记住了门口那个钉得歪歪扭扭的门牌号，走进去的第一步就差点被奇怪的味道熏出来。

镜飞彩倒是一副习以为常的样子……

宝生永梦反应了三秒才想起来那股味道是很常见的一种魔药熬制过程中肯定会出现的正常味道，只不过圣芒戈通常早就采购了那种药材的半成品，以至于他对这种味道的记忆还停留在四年级的魔药课上。

诊所前几个房间都像是废弃已久了，随意堆放着一些早就被淘汰的医疗用品和魔药瓶，一小部分被用作种植草药，也无非是一些常见的药品。

反而走到二楼时才出现他们预料中会有的防御咒语。

例行的麻瓜屏蔽咒对他们当然没什么用，但本来应该一片寂静的空间还在传来断断续续的说话声。

他们对视了一眼，同时想到了一个看起来很不靠谱的可能性：妮可把静音咒无意间破坏了？

宝生永梦小幅度地挥舞了下魔杖，音量掌控得很好，现在里面两人的声音变成了刚好可以清楚听到的程度。

“……你那个挂坠盒是干什么用的？”

“关你什么事？反正能治你的病就行了。”

花家大我也有挂坠盒了？这么说……从医疗事务司消失的挂坠盒多半就是被他拿走了。

镜飞彩姿势闲适地双手插袋，但这种状态没能维持几秒，妮可突然单手把书包拎在背后如风般跑了出来。

她低着头生闷气时正好撞上了想把镜飞彩拉到走廊一旁却不得的宝生永梦，没好气地问：“你们在这偷听？！”

“不是……我只是想治好你……”

看见妮可一翻白眼想走时他连忙补充下去。

“但如果花家医生能治好你也可以！但那个挂坠盒的事要去医疗事务司……”

闻风赶来的花家大我表情不善地靠到门框上。

“我才是她主治医生，她也不会去圣芒戈的。还有，你那个病不尽快治的话，可能会死哦。”

已经快要走到楼梯口的妮可停下了脚步。

“那你现在就能治好吗？”

花家大我用拇指弹开挂坠盒，用魔杖抽出那些不知道材质的半透明液体。

“当然可以。”

魔咒的光束朝妮可笔直打去时宝生永梦大喊着“bugstar还没出现这样很危险——”，但光束却被切实地反弹了回去，同时妮可的身体里直接浮现出看起来比之前的恶心动物更高级一些的bugstar的形状。

他继续拉着镜飞彩往后退了两步防止被花家大我的魔杖溅到时，花家大我毫不吝啬地把咒语从四面八方打向bugstar——反正也不会耗尽，天知道檀黎斗是怎么研究出来的。

不过如果连bugstar也是檀黎斗的得意之作的话，研制出消灭bugstar的咒语也不过是信手拈来而已，毕竟是从学生时代起就在霍格沃茨以超高智商和众人可望不可及的魔咒成绩出名的人。

三下五除二地解决妮可身上的bugstar后镜飞彩只想直接和宝生永梦通知傲罗来解决花家大我的事，但宝生永梦还试图劝服花家大我去医疗事务司自首。

“哦，那你的意思是要我去主动找那些无事也能掘地三尺的魔法部官员说明情况喽？”

宝生永梦擦了擦额头上并不存在的汗滴，偷偷斜了一眼镜飞彩，决定还是先回圣芒戈再说。

只不过花家大我的事也不归圣芒戈管，报告给医疗事务司他们已知的信息之后他们还是得专心对付檀黎斗，毕竟谁都想不到檀黎斗会选择什么时候再次出击。

上次他不动手就已经显得很奇怪，因为谁也不会轻视他的实力，而比起让他们有时间养精蓄锐、推测出更多一些无关紧要的情报，在当时以二对二不应该是更好的选择吗？

镜飞彩翻着自己家字迹密密麻麻的古籍皱着眉头，现在看来，如果檀黎斗打算设下什么陷阱，大概会在他们治疗病人时跑出来，但他选择的幻影移形地点都是随机的，檀黎斗怎么会能判断他们的位置……

宝生永梦突然冲进书房，手上拿着自己的挂坠盒。

“飞彩さん，我发现这个挂坠盒上……”

“——有可以定位我们位置的咒语？”

他们沉默地对视了半秒，彼此都清楚那个定位咒语意味着什么。只要他们还想挽救病人的生命，就必定会被檀黎斗发现所在。

如果贵利矢さん还醒着就好了……他应该知道更多的关于檀黎斗的事，还有檀正宗又和九年前的事有什么关系。

当天下午，又一次在bugstar奄奄一息时，同样四个人在一处被废弃的麻瓜广场上对峙。

以防万一，镜飞彩在周围一圈施了麻瓜屏蔽咒，而宝生永梦找准空隙的机会把bugstar直接消灭了。

这样应该就能做个了结了吧。

不知是否是自己的错觉，宝生永梦感受到自己胸口有块石头隐隐发热，那是之前镜飞彩递给他的护身符，被他串起来挂在了脖子上，平时因为被体温捂热而感觉不到它的存在，现在却……

这大概也是一种征兆吧。

“宝生永梦，你们的数据收集得差不多了，可以把挂坠盒交回来了——或者就去死吧。”

他平静地反击了回去。

“檀黎斗，你凭什么觉得我们会拱手奉上挂坠盒？在我看来，你们两个人的胜算也并不是很大吧。”

他脑内飞速拆解着檀黎斗之前的话。

数据？如果檀黎斗想收集的时他们消灭bugstar的数据，那岂不是意味着他的真正意图是把所有巫师都拖下水，这就对应着预言里说的“将会决定巫师界的命运”吗？

但檀黎斗说的也未必是实情。

不，以他对自己实力的自信，这种透露自己真正意图的做法大概只是一种对自己和镜飞彩的蔑视，所以反而会是真实的。

檀黎斗懒得废话，抛给帕拉德一个眼神，两人一个拿着魔杖一个赤手空拳地瞬移到宝生永梦身后，保持着准备射出几个黑魔法恶咒的动作。

而他和镜飞彩默契地转变成背靠背的姿势，准备迎战。

按照之前说好的办法，宝生永梦负责攻击帕拉德，而镜飞彩负责对付檀黎斗，并不是要去特意迎合预言，只是看起来……更加合适。

光是合适的说法当然无法说服镜飞彩，甚至应当说效果会适得其反，但宝生永梦之后的理由却让镜飞彩也找不到反驳的话。

“如果帕拉德真的是从我身上分裂出的bugstar，那我有义务消灭他。而且，我上次和他战斗时能感受到他和九年前的我的相似，是他瞬移时的相似，就像是我下巫师棋时会选择的那样……所以，我有一定概率预判他的动作。”

战斗进入白热化的时候，宝生永梦几乎已经承担了三分之二的攻击和一半的防守，他能感到镜飞彩因为不常使用攻击性咒语带来的劣势和由于时间拖延带来的体力下降，但他似乎仍然和起初一样敏锐，而且由于沉浸到了战斗中，帕拉德的动作变得更好预判，而檀黎斗魔杖的指向对他来说似乎变慢了。

檀黎斗焦躁得有些表情扭曲。

这不应当！对于以魔咒可见长的自己来说，拿下宝生永梦应该是短时间就可以做到的……

但僵持的战局迟迟没有进展，只有镜飞彩汗滴更加密集的额头显示时间已经过去了很久。

檀黎斗的耐心在某个瞬间超过了阈值，他发出一种疯狂的笑声，同时终于舍得把不可饶恕咒用到宝生永梦身上。

而宝生永梦只顾着躲避不可饶恕咒，却在极限之中忽略了那个从侧面袭来的恶咒。

一声巨响之后，他眼前残留下一些若有若无的色彩碎片，那是镜飞彩在最后一刻前创造的护盾。

……檀黎斗似乎比之前更疯狂了些。

帕拉德停下了攻击，不解地望着檀黎斗等他开口。

“宝生永梦……没想到你连不可饶恕咒都能躲掉……”

他把筋疲力竭的镜飞彩扶起来，冷峻地望着檀黎斗。

“既然不可饶恕咒都用了，你没必要继续说下去。”

“——你不想知道你九年前发生了什么吗？”

他感到肩膀上的力道突然增大，镜飞彩在他耳边喘着气断断续续地说：“让他说完……”

他安抚地抱了抱镜飞彩。

“没错，我也很想知道我发生了什么。”

檀黎斗却不等他们继续对话，只是径自狂笑起来。

“宝生永梦，帕拉德确实是从你身体里提炼出来的bugstar，就是在九年前——你知道是谁让你被我带到中美洲做那个实验？是你的父亲，宝生清长啊——哈哈哈哈——”

他似乎突然被石化咒打中了……拿着魔杖的手猛烈地颤抖着，从镜飞彩的角度看过去，瞳孔的放大清晰可见。

而檀黎斗还在继续。

“提炼bugstar是涉及灵魂的实验……所以必须有人当那个试验品——宝生永梦，你不会真以为自己只是个麻瓜家庭出身的巫师吧——”

多年前在宝生家看到的奇怪布置突然浮上镜飞彩心头。

不常用的壁龛，家具仿若魔法阵的布置，没有双亲在的空荡荡的房屋。

“你母亲是个巫师，而宝生清长？宝生清长可是那个负责和魔法部对接处理麻瓜被巫师影响到的事务的那个人啊——他自己虽然不是巫师，却因为你母亲之死迁怒到你身上进而对你也深恶痛绝，不是吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，宝生永梦，被自己父亲背叛的感觉如何？”

镜飞彩突然攀上宝生永梦的肩膀。

宝生永梦显得有些不对劲。

镜飞彩使劲摇着宝生永梦的肩膀，却不知道还有什么别的可以做。

他感到周围的空气——那些承载着让巫师能使用魔法的因子的介质——正从他身边飞快地流逝，如果不是因为压力过大产生的幻觉，那就像磁石一样，宝生永梦也许正在把空气和重力一并吸引过去。

檀黎斗大笑着观望着他们的反应。

宝生永梦身前似乎有一个炸弹正在被引爆——无数细小而晶莹的碎片从他领口下方爆裂而出，布料突然被血迹浸染了好几片，他下意识地按上自己胸口时手上却摸到了许多尖利的碎片。

从惊恐中刚回过神的镜飞彩下意识地向前一步，就像完全没意识到接下来的动作会有多危险一样，拽着宝生永梦的胳膊回忆着圣芒戈一贯平静整洁的走廊，消失在了空旷的麻瓜广场上。


	11. Chapter 11

11

宝生永梦从CR唯一的病床上醒来时还有点恍惚，他的记忆停留在胸前的挂坠碎裂后皮肤被尖锐的利刃划出深深浅浅的血丝，他对那种疼痛并不陌生，但第一时间想到的却是，自从和镜飞彩谈恋爱开始似乎就被照顾得很好，以至于唤起了他童年车祸时久违的记忆。

如果不是从CR的病床上醒来，他大概会以为自己根本没听到檀黎斗说的那番话，只是平常地拯救病人之后回到医院罢了。

意识回笼时他一边撑着坐起来一边脑中闪回几个小时前的对话，镜飞彩把椅子推开时发出了刺耳的声音，三步并作两步走到床边时却谨慎地停下脚步观察着他，想放到他肩膀上的手垂在半空中。

头痛欲裂……他略微调用了很久之前自学过一点的大脑封闭术才堪堪把混杂着各种光是描述出来就能让人感到疼痛的回忆塞回从不被访问的大脑深处，抬头时眼神已经与前几天并无区别，全不见与檀黎斗对峙时的冷峻之感。

他看向镜飞彩时才发现用大脑封闭术时也忽略了周围的一切环境。

“飞彩さん，抱歉……把你给我的护身符打碎了。”

他颈部现在因为挂坠绳子被拿下而感到一些微妙的空虚感，但只是那么一句话却让镜飞彩完全放松了下来，之前能被看出的关心也被重新塞回高冷的保护套里面，变成平常那样似乎是板着脸不近人情的样子。

反而是镜灰马和poppy一人一边凑上来大喊道“永梦你没事真是太好了——”

镜灰马和poppy大概已经知道宝生清长的事了？宝生永梦勾起一个阳光的笑容，毫不在意地把那个人赶出脑海。

自从毕业后被通知宝生清长患了肺炎而去了一趟麻瓜医院之后，他和宝生清长的关系大概连冰点都算不上，而是近乎断交的漠视，只不过从前他还会幻想生身父亲对自己有什么关怀，而之后就彻底无所谓了而已。

所以檀黎斗那番话，比起知道自己体内的bugstar是因为被亲人背叛才会产生，反而是得知自己母亲是巫师更令人惊讶……宝生清长的事，甚至不必挂怀，如果不是无法控制的生理性反应，他可能还能自己回到圣芒戈。

不管是因为母亲去世导致怨恨忽略自己还是别的，都不那么重要了。

他轻巧地跳下床，饶到镜飞彩背面从腰部轻轻把自己的手臂环上去，下巴枕在镜飞彩的肩膀上，感到镜飞彩突然僵住后又慢慢放松下来。

他很想说些安抚的话，但又觉得镜飞彩肯定不会弄错他的状态。

他有些未出口的话——他从和镜飞彩的恋爱中汲取了很多力量，其中包括爱，以前从来没体会过被给予而是一味送出的浓烈的爱，即使镜飞彩从不真正说出口也是一样。

他们享用着镜灰马带来的甜食时poppy没忍住好奇。

“听说永梦以前从中美洲回来之后性格大变？”

他瞟了镜飞彩一眼，对方却理直气壮地继续切着自己的蛋糕——哦，现在切完了。

“呃……其实我自己没什么印象呢，因为失去意识前还在自己的房间，醒来后却已经到了圣芒戈里了——就是二楼的某个病房，只不过大概住了不到一天我就跑了。”

听到这里时，镜飞彩不轻不重地剐了他一眼。

他看见了却反而笑起来。

“唯一的影响是偶尔会在噩梦里出现？所以后来我去翻了翻有关大脑封闭术的内容，现在已经完全不会影响到我了。”他放下手里的叉子，表情变得严肃了些，“但檀黎斗说了那些话后……我反而对檀正宗的事有了些眉目。”

镜灰马早不知道跑到了哪里去，镜飞彩似乎是刚好在此刻把盘子里的蛋糕整块消灭掉，抬起头抱手看着他。

“檀黎斗说，那个暑假是他和我父亲串通把我带到了中美洲提取bugstar，但是檀黎斗再天才，那时候也只有16岁而已，怎么会认识能做这个实验的人和负责麻瓜与魔法界通讯的我父亲？这其中恐怕少不了檀正宗牵线——也就是说，挂坠盒和bugstar的阴谋也未必全是檀黎斗自己的构想，这未免太惊人了，如果说檀正宗很久以前就已经开始了这种研究，而檀黎斗只是在檀正宗进入阿兹卡班后把他的研究继续下去，不是很说得通吗？”

Poppy若有所思地点点头，镜飞彩立即接上了下一句。

“所以檀正宗入狱的原因与bugstar有关——而这是魔法部管辖的领域，或许他们当时并没有意识到bugstar会被檀黎斗感染到人类身上……”他话没说完时突然顿住了，“有关灵魂的实验……宝生永梦，如果不是你那么多年都很健康的话，我一定会怀疑你已经受到了不可逆转的损害……有人在你灵魂上做手脚而你只是性格大变了一天就完全恢复了正常，难怪预言球会说你和你产生的那个bugstar会是‘决定魔法界命运的人’。”

宝生永梦讪笑着，心里清楚镜飞彩是在又一次告诉他要提高警惕。

“确实灵魂的实验非常危险，甚至强大的黑巫师也鲜少敢拿灵魂做实验，但或许檀黎斗还没有研制出完全的bugstar，他说把挂坠盒给我们就是为了收集数据，不是吗？所以那些病人都平安出院了，也没有任何后遗症。”

“这是现在最乐观的猜想。魔法部已经批下了让傲罗逮捕檀黎斗和帕拉德的命令，但以帕拉德的神出鬼没，以及檀黎斗应该也料到了这天，一定会早做准备，恐怕不会再回自己家，让搜查行动变得十分困难。”

镜飞彩说完后站起来，问宝生永梦。

“现在就可以去魔法部查檀正宗的事，你去吗？”

他心里想着让宝生永梦拒绝却也知道没多少可能性，果然看见宝生永梦兴奋地快跳起来，领口露出来的那一块皮肤连浅色的疤痕都没有，就像从来也没有护身符挂在上面。

他琢磨着什么时候去自家仓库再找一块能抵御强力魔咒的护身符给宝生永梦，不管是以他平地摔的频率还是遭遇麻烦的概率来看都一定会有用。

虽然预料到了在魔法部会遭遇麻烦……

他们对着保管资料的魔法部官员面面相觑。

“抱歉，这里的资料库保密性仅次于神秘事务司，开启需要部长权限。”

他阻止了宝生永梦继续说下去，走到魔法部大厅时宝生永梦还是忍不住不解地看过来，他回答道：“和魔法部的人吵架是没用的，几百年来固步自封得令我惊讶他们怎么还没有被推翻，其中的官僚之处是旁人无法想象的……这么说吧，如果想强行在魔法部干什么事，遭遇的麻烦可能比霍格沃茨学生在校外用魔法还多十倍。”

他难得费口舌解释，索性继续说了下去。

“所以不如回去找我父亲，让他出面找魔法部长会方便得多，而且这也无损于圣芒戈中立的立场，毕竟攸关病人生命的事比其他的规则都重要。”

宝生永梦虽然理智上能理解镜飞彩说的，但还是显得有些无精打采的。

“说实话，我第一次知道有魔法时，以为有了魔法很多事就能变简单——一些事比如家务之类的确实如此，但另外的事为什么反而变得更复杂了呢……”

他没看路就跟着镜飞彩一路从魔法部走出，停下脚步时惊讶地发现他们已经站在了某家便利店前面。

“等等……飞彩さん，我们穿着长袍进去，会不会显得有些奇怪？”

镜飞彩奇怪地反问：“麻瓜医生难道不是穿白大褂吗？和白色长袍也没多大区别吧？”

……真是令人无言以对。

也确实如此，便利店只负责貌似热情地收款，并不负责观察客人的服装。他们坐在吧台的高凳上拆开刚付过钱的零食和季节限定提拉米苏，从落地玻璃橱窗外凝视着行人脚步匆忙地往返于街道间，黄昏的火烧云在天边飘散成能被认为是某种动物的形状，另一边的天空悄然升起几颗尚且无法引起注意的星星。

“以后……如果真有休假的话，飞彩さん想来麻瓜世界的服装店买几件大衣吗？虽然有保温咒，但冬天回家的那一小段路还是会觉得很冷呢——而且我觉得飞彩さん也很适合穿羊绒大衣或者风衣那样的。”

“只要你想。”

得到了许诺的宝生永梦突然兴高采烈地往前跑了几步又停下来，回过头望着镜飞彩。

逆光之中只能看见他的眼睛闪闪发光。


	12. Chapter 12

12

第二天医疗事务司没收的檀黎斗的挂坠盒失窃的消息传来时，他们只好重新踏上赶往魔法部的路程。

但之后的魔法部之行却给他们带来了一些意想不到的收获。

昨天还摆着一副臭脸的官员这回尴尬地给他们开了门，走进之后，卷宗看似杂乱无章地堆在摆放得宛若迷宫的仓库中，也难怪能让宝生永梦想起多年前上职业辅导课时在塔楼中的教授办公室瞥到的那行小字：“魔法部文献资料管理傲罗，必修科目：魔法史。”

这样看倒是兼具魔法史课的混乱无序与枯燥乏味。

他们小心翼翼地绕过那些文物，事先得到了魔法部的叮嘱不能用飞来咒，免得那些没经过保护处理的古籍被殃及无辜，在真正的资料飞来的过程中被撞个粉身碎骨。

“飞彩さん，你有印象吗，檀正宗入狱是哪年的事？”

被问到之后本来在稳稳当当地前进观察地上那堆废纸时险些踩到其中一卷看起来已经变得十分脆弱的羊皮纸，下意识地给自己来了个飘浮咒才没让文献死无全尸。

“应该是……檀黎斗入学前一年，也就是……15年前。”

宝生永梦突然从镜飞彩旁边绕到了某个书架后面。

翻了半分钟后他握着魔杖把那份看起来仍然崭新，以至于和积满灰尘的别的文献与众不同的羊皮纸卷传到了镜飞彩手上。

檀正宗，十五年前因研制会对巫师产生严重反应的魔法物品被判入狱阿兹卡班，檀黎斗时年十岁，因并无其他亲人，被魔法部指定了一位年长者作为入学霍格沃茨入学之前的监护人。

而檀正宗本人，则因为拒绝回答魔法物品的制作原理而失去了答辩机会。

事后傲罗试图强行打开檀家书房的相关资料时，资料由于设定好的定时魔咒自燃殆尽，几乎所有有关bugstar的资料都毁于一旦。

魔法部的记录和预言家日报记者那支花哨的速记羽毛笔是两个极端——寥寥几句话，除了延迟十几年才知道的资料被毁，其他线索已经全断。

镜飞彩心中有些失望。

如果檀正宗和檀黎斗联手，恐怕真能对本已超负荷运转的圣芒戈造成不可挽回的伤害。

但宝生永梦扔给他那份卷宗后就躲在书架后专心致志地翻找着些什么，以致他站起来时感到因为轻微贫血而产生的头晕目眩，等到眼前视野变得清晰起来，他拿起来的那份卷宗上的字在昏暗的灯光之下仍显得有些模糊。

按理说魔法部用于记录卷宗的羽毛笔都经过特殊处理，不会因为年岁的流失褪色或是渗入表面经过覆膜处理的羊皮纸。

但这张的笔迹却相当幼稚，如果按照镜飞彩平时的字体大小，大概够写1500字的羊皮纸上被用力地写了几行字——看得出那是一笔一划写下的，而当宝生永梦看到署名时就不再惊讶了。

10岁的檀黎斗还没发展出后来那样与斯莱特林风格相配的华丽笔迹，但略显造作的字体已经略见端倪，以成人的眼光看来，和幼稚的笔画合在一起看有些滑稽。

羊皮纸在檀黎斗手中似乎只是一张便签，有几个词用羽毛笔被加了下划线，让羊皮纸的被划破的地方露出一点宝生永梦指腹的颜色。

“Bugstar培养完成，宝生永梦是个合适的试验对象。”

他没继续看下去，从书架背面绕过来时魔杖稳稳地握在手里一动不动，所经之地散落一地的脆弱羊皮纸却都自动散开，铺出一条路供他稳稳走到镜飞彩旁边。

“飞彩さん……我想，我大概知道檀黎斗是什么时候让我染上bugstar的了。”

他声音闷闷的，说话的时候手攥着镜飞彩一边的肩膀，手指不自觉地在镜飞彩领口布料下面的皮肤摩挲，前不久剪过的指甲没舍得往镜飞彩白皙的皮肤上戳，抓着魔杖和羊皮卷宗的那只手却把羊皮纸捏得皱成一团，指尖在灯光照不到的地方用力得发白。

镜飞彩显得很冷静，但不知是不是宝生永梦难得低落时的错觉，镜飞彩眼角似乎有些亮晶晶的东西。他没把宝生永梦的手挪开，把魔杖插到口袋里，抽出宝生永梦手里捏着的羊皮纸，一目十行地扫过去。

现在除了眼角莫名湿润的感触之外，镜飞彩又觉得喉咙被涌上的愤怒堵住了——也并不全是愤怒，更多的是……不想看见宝生永梦这种样子……

他回想着最初认识宝生永梦的一幕。

一年级的圣诞节他因为父母都有手术要忙而不得不留校，而宝生永梦则是早在假期前开始的一个月就将回家选项抛之脑后，被他发现时正打算去禁林一探究竟。

开学时校长告诫学生不要靠近禁林的警告言犹在耳，但宝生永梦虽然平时总是很温柔地微笑着，遇到条条框框时却远比平日显得高傲的镜飞彩来得出格。

他本来是因为想找草药课本上的植物才会迫不得已在夜里去黑湖旁边的，寒冬的七点，夜幕已经早早降临，虽然没有下雪，但他几乎已经预见了第二天植物枝叶上的寒霜，在湖边和他差不多高的人影向他的方向冲过来时他心虚得躲开，但不慎被绊倒的宝生永梦还是冲着他扑了个满怀。

“你是……格兰芬多的，宝生永梦？”

虽然还对夜里的禁林发怵，但看到来人并不是真的妖魔鬼怪后镜飞彩反而松了口气。他上次见到这人似乎是因为这人在魁地奇课上被点到名做示范，他眼看着宝生永梦从草地上娴熟地盘旋到大概有几十米高的空中，炫技似的高难度地大概是720°飞快转了两圈，而后稳稳地落回了地面。

虽然平时并不张扬，但居然敢去禁林。

“啊，是拉文克劳的飞彩さん？我正要去禁林……”

“我看出来了。”

镜飞彩气鼓鼓地打断宝生永梦。

“但禁林是禁止入内——”

宝生永梦挥舞出荧光闪烁。

“这我知道啊，但我还是想去看看……”

“不能去！”

镜飞彩下意识地出声阻拦，之后才意识到格兰芬多的人和自己有什么关系，但……

“飞彩さん能当作没看见吗？”

“当然不行——”

“那就跟我一起去吧。”

他僵住了。为什么，一起去？从来循规蹈矩的他脑内并不存在这样的选项。

他们的对话被湖对岸的……似乎是幽灵……打断了。

11岁的学生还远远没有到能意识到魔法生物奇妙的程度，就算是镜飞彩也被吓得跌坐在地，之前采摘的植物也被随手丢在一旁。

比起那个发光的物体，宝生永梦魔杖头上的荧光闪烁微不足道，但他举着魔杖指向那个幽灵时却让镜飞彩觉得莫名可靠。

……随后他就不那么想了。

幽灵带着风冲进了宝生永梦体内。

而后什么也没有发生，幽灵……就这么消失了。

“所以……那时候在禁林，你是被檀黎斗叫过去的？”

完完整整地回忆过一年级的那段冒险后镜飞彩意识到了什么。

“不，我猜……我收到的没有署名的便条就是檀黎斗写的，但以他的小心谨慎，并没有一开始就对自己的野心不加掩藏。他告诉我禁林里或许能见到我一直都很想见的人……”

“所以你就去了？”

镜飞彩的声音中蕴含着罕见的愤怒，或许他自己也说不清这种愤怒到底是冲着宝生永梦还是镜飞彩去的。

“他暗示……或许我能看到母亲。”

镜飞彩被噎住了。他忘了，宝生永梦和自己仅仅在家庭环境上并不是同一个世界的人，他们的区别不会比麻瓜和巫师的区别更小，如果说他为何能幸运地得到这段亲密关系，或许大部分都是因为宝生永梦的意愿。

“……抱歉，我忘记了。”

宝生永梦抬起头看他。

“这和飞彩さん没什么关系……”

他拿回那张纸放到离眼前更近一些的地方，突然察觉出一些不对劲。

这张纸……太厚了。比他看见过的所有羊皮纸都厚，就像是……夹进了什么东西。

“有什么奇怪的吗？”

镜飞彩用翻图书馆索引的速度翻完了其他一切和这件事有关的资料，没有异常……就像是一场抽签产生的突发检查，傲罗因为檀正宗久居家中而登门拜访，却将邪恶的实验一网打尽。

宝生永梦一愣，也许是自己多心了。

“飞彩さん见过那么厚的羊皮纸吗？”

他挥出一个飘浮咒，本应立刻蹿到半空的羊皮纸却还稳稳停留在他掌心中。

他和镜飞彩对视了一眼——确实被檀黎斗做了手脚。

如果只是单纯的羊皮纸，一个飘浮咒的魔力足以让纸蹿到天花板了。

之后的一系列动作……都很顺利，檀黎斗大概没有想到有人能机缘巧合地留意到他在羊皮纸上做的手脚，又或许是出于年少天真的不设防，只是随意地在两层羊皮纸中粘了一层薄如蝉翼的纸。

镜飞彩凑过来看时却发现檀黎斗还没粗疏到明文写出隐藏信息的程度，透光的纸上密密麻麻分布着一些横杠、小圆点和意味不明的简单符号。

但宝生永梦却丝毫不见沮丧，他听到镜飞彩鼻腔喷出的表达不爽的气音后抬头解释，声音里带着一些兴奋。

“飞彩さん不认识吗？这是麻瓜的摩斯电码，很容易就能破译，檀黎斗用的密码比我想的简单得多了。”

但手边没有密码对应的表，宝生永梦也只能选择和镜飞彩把一切有用的文献统统放到带来的文件夹中——那个文件夹外表厚不到一厘米，但打开后足足能放下至少1000页羊皮纸，宝生永梦第一次见到镜飞彩用这种文件夹整理笔记时，调笑了好一段时间“飞彩さん还是什么样的四次元口袋都有啊”。

他们走出文献库的一瞬间门在身后迅速关上，齿轮咬合的声音响到令人无法忽视，门口懒散地坐着一个工作人员，瞥了一眼他们手上的文献后也没说什么，不情不愿地站起去调整因为年久失修而未能自动关得严丝合缝的门。

傲罗部长好心地接待了他们，找了个不知哪来的人在五分钟之内破译了那份夹层里的文件。

“X月X日，今天把檀正宗所有研究bugstar的资料都保存了，明天就可以把线索抛给傲罗让他们来抓走檀正宗……”

速记羽毛笔写下的破译密文与檀黎斗当时稚嫩的字体截然不同，但只读了一行，傲罗部长便已惕然停下，一脸严肃道：

“宝生医生，十分感谢你找到了这份文件，我们傲罗与医疗事务司会派出人手与你们联手调查这件事，但由于至今对bugstar所知无多，不可避免地要借助你们的力量。”

宝生永梦不假思索的应承已经冲到喉咙口，镜飞彩此时却罕见地跨上半步拦住宝生永梦，转头回绝了傲罗部长的提议。

“部长，圣芒戈永远中立，我想这是众所周知的。之前和傲罗合作只是因为涉及病人的生命，但这之后有关bugstar的阴谋就不再是我们责任范围之内的了。”

宝生永梦退了半步给镜飞彩腾出空间之后手足无措地听他一口回绝这个他看来绝佳的提议，却还是什么都没说。


	13. Chapter 13

13

“唔……飞彩さん不想我干涉檀黎斗的事，是担心檀黎斗故技重施吗？”

“——你总是觉得你知道关于bugstar的一切。”

如果镜飞彩这句带着点挑衅语气的话是在CR而非自己公寓的床上说出口的，大概会更有说服力。

他衬衫第一颗扣子已经被解开了，头靠在蓬松的枕头上，任由宝生永梦跨坐在他大腿上揽住他肩膀吻上来。

说完这句话后衬衫领子从他肩膀上滑落下来，宝生永梦的手顺着他脊椎滑下去，略微凸起的一节节骨头在他手心中的触感有些突兀，之前暴露在空气中太久的手指也有些冻僵，让镜飞彩轻轻一颤。他另一只手去够着了床头柜上的安全套和润滑剂，魔杖一半悬在空中，也没有要去摆正的意思。

现在衬衫什么的都被压在腰后了，宝生永梦熟门熟路地在镜飞彩耳垂附近露出尖利的牙齿，却只是浅浅地咬了一口就收回了利刃。

虽然镜飞彩不肯说出口，但宝生永梦知道他喜欢这样，附赠些许痛感的前戏更能让他兴奋。

当然，宝生永梦自己也很喜欢。

之后他往手心抹了点润滑剂，自己也在床上坐下，好让镜飞彩把腿缠上他腰间，手指探进温热的入口时润滑剂就被融化了。仅在此时他感谢魔法润滑剂的作用，但因为瓶子时不时就会谄媚地自动飞起来往他手上倒完全过多的润滑剂，他还是经常产生“要不还是去买麻瓜的普通润滑剂吧”这样的念头。

入口被手指顺利地撑开，期间夹杂着的镜飞彩克制的呻吟让宝生永梦觉得裤子大概已经暴露了自己的急不可待，但还是耐心地用手指在里面抽插了几回，直到镜飞彩用小腿勾住他的皮带。

他三两下解开皮带丢到一边，金属带扣和床单亲密接触时也仅仅是发出钝响。好在床够大，不必担心之后被皮带硌到。

他不用看也知道自己已经硬得微微发痛，顶端对准镜飞彩入口长驱直入时收到了一声倒吸气以示抗议。但整根没入后反倒是镜飞彩恋恋不舍地缩紧，以至于他第二次就径直到达镜飞彩前列腺附近那个点时，强烈的电流就从镜飞彩腿间蔓延到全身。

镜飞彩脚趾蜷缩时宝生永梦加快了频率，但也只是揪着那个浅浅的沟壑小幅度地来回研磨，直到自己也开始喘着粗气时，他不出意外地发现镜飞彩脸颊的潮红已经明显到在模糊的视野中也能看得一清二楚了。

也许是错觉，房间的温度似乎升高了不少，平时微薄的魔法因子现在环绕着他们，摩擦出不可见却能被明确感知到的火花。

他最后几下完全拔出后又立刻重新进去，不必他用手去做什么，镜飞彩已经自己勉强撑起来射到了他小腹上。差不多同时，他灼热的精液也喷射出来。

镜飞彩平躺着继续喘着粗气，脊椎完全贴合着床垫的感觉太好，以致一时半会儿都不想起来，宝生永梦只能拉着他的手腕让他撑坐起来，趿拉着拖鞋走进浴室时双腿还有些发软，不得不扶了一下墙砖。

被雾气蒸腾着的墙砖十分湿滑，好在宝生永梦在镜飞彩滑落之前已经抱住了他。

“飞彩さん也有那么不小心的时候呢。”

镜飞彩有气无力地抬起头剐他，嘴角耷拉到了平时在圣芒戈碰见棘手病人时的角度，虽然任由宝生永梦拿着莲蓬头把他头发也一并打湿，却显然对上床之前的话题还耿耿于怀。

宝生永梦不等镜飞彩旧事重提，自己主动把镜飞彩的想法都说完了。

“我知道飞彩さん担心我……但除了檀正宗和檀黎斗之外，我们两个就是最了解bugstar的人了——没人经手过更多的病人，也没人治好过那么多病人。如果说之前是因为关乎病人生命，飞彩さん才肯让我插手去跟檀黎斗交锋，那这之后，如果傲罗因为不够了解bugstar输了，不同样是我间接伤害了病人吗？“

他一边说一边给镜飞彩头发打上洗发水揉出一堆白色的带着薄荷清香的泡泡，最后一句话顺便把镜飞彩给傲罗部长的那个名义上的借口也给堵死。

“要是因为圣芒戈中立的立场，我大可用个人身份去帮傲罗。“

镜飞彩神色一动。

“这种激将不会再生效了。如果你一定要加入傲罗，那我也可以——“他补上一句，“但受伤之后可别来找我包扎。”

虽然宝生永梦清楚，等自己真挂彩回到CR之后，镜飞彩大概还是会第一个冲上来板着脸训斥他不够小心，再挥舞着魔杖让伤口统统合上。

傲罗部长对镜飞彩改变主意显得受宠若惊，当然并不是冲着镜飞彩本人——他对圣芒戈院长少爷的态度是敬而远之，但他至少还对不少霍格沃茨教授谈起的宝生永梦有些印象，变形术和黑魔法防御术成绩即使在教过不少天才的教授看来也可算佼佼者，却在O.W.Ls之后莫名其妙地跑去攻读草药和魔药选择成为治疗师，总之这种一向会被后辈学生津津乐道的传说也就能在傲罗部长心里留下一个名字。

宝生永梦自从入职后暴露了跟镜飞彩的情侣身份就自动免疫了一切令人厌烦的社交，算是当镜飞彩男友的一个附加好处，因此乍见傲罗部长热情的样子时第一反应是退了半步，之后又尴尬地扭出一个笑容，颇有被变形术教授抓包了夜游时的窘迫，好在傲罗部长并不在意，使劲握着他手甩了两下，堆着笑容，说这件事就拜托你了。

从傲罗部长办公室走出来后他们终于能大摇大摆地走去放档案的地方把一切和檀黎斗有关的资料都复制一份——空白的羊皮纸上飞快浮现出一行行字，和复印纸刚从机器里出来时蒸腾着的臭氧味不同，是陈年的羊皮纸特有的味道。

可惜神秘事务司对他们依旧大门紧闭，“圣芒戈的医生不会得到这项权限”，来自某个似乎比傲罗部长官职更高的人。

但他们却拿到了贵利矢之前留在魔法部的一些手写笔记，至于为什么贵利矢会似乎未卜先知地留下这些笔记并明言后来者可以阅读，现在却依然无从得知。

虽然不知哪个无聊的人发明了让巫师不用防晒霜也能免疫紫外线的魔咒，但走出被魔法阵覆盖天花板的大厅后，阳光仍然刺眼得令人头晕眼花，与之相对的是，放在镜飞彩那个随身携带的文件袋里的档案。

他们把那些复制下来时镜飞彩只是潦草地扫过几眼，但除了bugstar这样早就有所预料的内容，其他一些异常的词汇却以不正常的概率频频出现——“抽离”，“容器”和……“灵魂”。

很难令人联想到好的方面。

CR里Poppy趴在桌面上，两人走进来时她用一种人类难以企及的灵活性跳了起来——镜飞彩把手里的资料如烫手山芋般递出去，瞬间散落下来的羊皮纸就在CR正中央的桌子摊满了。

檀正宗的字迹很干净，厚厚的一摞档案有三分之一都是他的记录，半点速写羽毛笔的痕迹都没有——宝生永梦注意到这点时有些奇怪，镜飞彩默契地解释道：“因为速记羽毛笔并不可靠，如果后来被其他人找到，有可能用魔咒检测出羽毛笔写的内容。”

于是宝生永梦继续低头看那些对Poppy来说差不多相当于天书的档案。

从最顶部标注的日期来看，有关bugstar的研究是从二十年前开始的，，起初只是被檀黎斗无意间发现的小小疏漏——在进行家中魔法阵的例行维护时产生了微小的不明生物。但这之后檀正宗却似乎发现了可趁之机，把那些魔法生物抓起来并命名为bugstar。

如果只是这样，那也都是之前他们可以预料到的。

看到后面时，镜飞彩不得不疑惑当年没收这些档案时魔法部有没有看过一眼——哪怕只是一眼，恐怕也不会再让檀正宗从阿兹卡班逃出来了。

“Bugstar似乎可以当作灵魂的容器……没错，魂器是会损害灵魂的，但同时也变相让人长生不老了。樱子正在病中，如果这种方法能让她复活，那不妨一试。

“成功了。但出现了一点意外，bugstar不仅能保存樱子的记忆，还会产生另一种人格。我把这个bugstar命名为Poppy。”

之后CR里传来了巨响，包括马克杯落地的碎裂声、尖叫声、絮语和最后归于诡异的平静后的白噪音。

他们面面相觑地犹豫着要不要继续看下去，但这种犹豫在镜飞彩看来也到了他忍受浪费时间的边缘。他把另一张羊皮纸推到宝生永梦眼前，瞥了一眼Poppy，语气还没从惊讶中回过来。

“这里提到了檀黎斗当时参与的部分。“

·宝生永梦如梦初醒，下意识地去看镜飞彩，镜飞彩被盯得有些不自在，又把羊皮纸推了推。

回过神后那些墨迹才变成了有意义的文字钻进宝生永梦脑子里。

“黎斗是个聪明的孩子，用bugstar保存樱子的记忆也有他的提议。如果能把这种技术应用于普通巫师——就可以轻易掌控他们的生命。宝生清长似乎对此也有些兴趣，可以去问问。”

读到生父名字时，宝生永梦咽了下口水。

他对牵扯到自己有所预料，但没想到那么早就……果然，自己被檀黎斗盯上提取帕拉德也不是偶然吧。

和此前被檀黎斗掩藏的严严实实的秘密不同，这次沉寂太久的往事突然在当事人面前砌起令人窒息的高墙，以至于暂时还没被牵涉到的镜飞彩也觉得不应该再看下去，默认宝生永梦把那些档案推开，拿来了贵利矢寄存的还没开封的材料。

宝生永梦正用魔杖指着封口时，余光看见镜飞彩欲言又止，心虚地往嘴里送了一块蛋糕，略有点无奈地说：“飞彩さん想到了什么吗？没关系。”

再次被看破心思的镜飞彩被奶油堵住了喉咙口。

他被迫咽下一口宝生永梦从不加糖的红茶，放下茶杯之后也还是没直视宝生永梦。

“五年级那次去你家的时候，我隐约觉得布置有点不对劲，有魔法阵的痕迹，也有壁龛，但你是麻瓜出身，我又以为麻瓜家有壁龛也很正常。”

虽然没说完，宝生永梦已经完全明白过来。

“……那大概是因为，我母亲是难产去世，而我来霍格沃茨之前频繁搬家，从没去过别的麻瓜小孩家里。”

镜飞彩动用了一点意志力才没让自己的魔力把叉子掰折。

反而宝生永梦说完后就彻底抛开了檀正宗的档案，打开贵利矢飘逸的手写记录，可惜也依旧绕不开檀正宗。

他把记录分了一半给镜飞彩，看看无精打采的Poppy，觉得让她暂时旷工一会儿也没什么。

“贵利矢さん写，檀正宗在翻倒巷XX号寄存了一个自己的魂器，并且还没有培养成bugstar，推测原因，被檀黎斗陷害后来不及取出。”

他仰头盯着天花板。


	14. Chapter 14

14

“如果可以拿到那个魂器……或许可以以此为砝码。”

“……不。”

很久没有听到过这种坚决驳回的宝生永梦露出疑惑的目光。

“檀正宗曾经是学生会会长——如果你有一个童年时代整天在你耳边回忆往昔的父亲，就会知道檀正宗曾经有多显赫。每个人口中的天才，所有教授的宠儿，以及可能是纯血带来的超越年龄的魔力。他能发现bugstar，还能从阿兹卡班逃出来，并不是侥幸。”

听到镜飞彩把天才和天之骄子这种经常用到他自己身上的词安到檀正宗身上有些违和，但宝生永梦也能想到镜灰马说这些时大概是一副难以置信的表情，甚至有些想笑，好在笑声停留在嗓子眼，并没被镜飞彩发现。

“也就是说，如果用檀正宗的魂器去威胁他，反而可能适得其反？“

但镜飞彩又沉默下来。

他比宝生永梦更了解檀正宗一些，不是指有关bugstar的方面，他接触这种病满打满算也就几个月——不算宝生永梦五年级那次的话，而是檀正宗在霍格沃茨时，甚至毕业之后的声名赫赫。

他说的那些并非夸张，甚至或许还有些不足以形容，大概这种不世出的全才和同样天才的儿子这种故事总能引起好奇，但大多数的小巫师来到霍格沃茨之前都或多或少地听过那些半是传闻半是事实的故事。

也难怪檀黎斗能在霍格沃茨里大摇大摆地带上帕拉德。

尽管檀正宗入狱后纷纷扬扬的传闻难以避免，但檀黎斗在学校里仍然是天之骄子，在教授看来也是被误入歧途的父亲无辜牵连的可怜少年，谁也不会怀疑檀黎斗才是罪魁祸首，他的话能让学妹倾心，也能让学长毫无保留地相信。

他当然不会妄自菲薄地认为自己和宝生永梦比任何人差，但想到要直面这对可能联手的父子，不免令人有些不寒而栗。

“不管怎么说，我们还是要先拿到檀正宗的魂器，不是吗？“

宝生永梦突然站起，回过头问：“飞彩さん，要一起去找吗？“

他本想反驳檀正宗怎么会不给自己的魂器设防，但宝生永梦已经飞快地打开门到了可以幻影移形的走廊上，而且绝不能让他独自去找魂器，刚跨上前半步时已经被宝生永梦握住了手腕，不等他出声反对，幻影移形照例会有的天旋地转的晕车感袭来，再睁眼时已经到了从屋檐下漏出的阳光也显得刺眼的对角巷。

宝生永梦熟练地给两人各一个幻身咒用来掩盖在花花绿绿的人群中显眼的白大褂，他刚想出声却觉得宝生永梦在有些事上，比如这时，完全是听不见意见的我行我素的样子，只能生着闷气把话咽了回去。

“贵利矢没记下具体位置，只知道是那家——”宝生永梦指着他们斜对面一家门口积满灰尘、橱窗展品东倒西歪的店，“博金-博克，果然，是很著名的店啊。”

镜飞彩半蹲着撑着自己膝盖，还没从幻影移形时不时会带来的强烈眩晕感回过神，心想论对黑魔法的了解自己当然不如宝生永梦，但难道翻倒巷的店铺就可以不靠顾客也能生存吗？

可能是看出了镜飞彩的疑惑，或者只是自言自语，宝生永梦用只有他们两人能听到的音量说了下去。

“这种店不会有一般人去的，但如果，像檀正宗那样的，有些不可告人的秘密而不想被妖精们知道的话，这里差不多是除了古灵阁之外的唯一选项。”

他想到了静音咒，魔杖抬起的瞬间又被按了回去。

“静音咒的魔法波动会被察觉的。”

但令他没想到的反而是，宝生永梦却在走进店里的一瞬间就取消了幻身咒，一点都不怕暴露地，就这么走了进去。

他嫌弃地看着宝生永梦的袖子支在积了一层厚厚的灰的柜台上，博金-博克兄弟中的一个——并不能区分出是哥哥还是弟弟——从帘子后面走了出来，看到在灰暗的环境中亮的刺眼的白大褂时不动声色地往后退了半步，却装作什么都没发生地堆出怎么看怎么可疑的笑容询问要买些什么。

宝生永梦的指节轻轻叩着柜台，斜靠着露出若有若无的笑容，沉思了一会儿才慢悠悠地开口：“我想看看那些……存在你这里的好东西。”

他没打算搬出自己已经和魔法部合作了的筹码，中立的圣芒戈的医生要求看以前顾客的物品已经足够让人警惕了，他可不想看到变成惊弓之鸟的博金-博克兄弟之后立马收拾东西跑路。

对方阴恻恻地笑了笑，不像是他问了什么特别可笑的问题，反而认真思考了起来。

“如果您指的是檀正宗先生寄存在这儿的那样东西的话……恐怕不行呢。”

之前还只是隐约能被发觉的敌对氛围彻底变成了直白的剑拔弩张，明明只是在旁边听到了两句话，镜飞彩手心已经开始隐隐出汗，比配置精密的魔药时还紧张。

宝生永梦插在口袋里的右手掌心有点被指甲刺痛。

尽管被檀黎斗告知自己父母和巫师都脱不了关系，但他仍然觉得自己是麻瓜出身，前五年几乎泡在图书馆的禁书区对巫师界常识的补充也屈指可数，论医术，他也不是得到天才治疗师称号的人，他唯一有信心的也只是自己的行动力和决绝而已。

再次开口时他声音还是很平稳，不太像是博金-博克印象里那些他放出一句暗示的恐吓就会被吓到腿软的普通年轻人。

“我能理解你因为檀正宗逃狱而有的顾虑。”他顿了下，甚至笑容加深了一些，就像面对还没到霍格沃茨入学年龄的小朋友那样温和，“但是檀正宗能逃狱，恐怕和你手里的东西不无联系，如果魔法部因此追查到这里……你也不想惹上麻烦吧？”

博金-博克也开始叩着指节，好像那声音能帮助他思考一样。

“虽然不知道你怎么知道檀正宗在这里寄存了东西……但一向置身事外的圣芒戈，也会掺和进这种事吗？”

他听到最后一个音节落下时无声松了口气，终于感到有了些余裕，之前放在口袋里的右手在博金-博克看不见的地方勾住了镜飞彩的食指，安然抛出自己的杀手锏。

“很遗憾，我已经以个人名义和魔法部开始了合作。”

他故意没把镜飞彩也包括在内，大多数人眼中，镜飞彩还是不可避免地代表了圣芒戈的一部分立场，只要可以，还是少把他牵扯进来为妙。

但听出他的言外之意后，镜飞彩却不满地悄悄刺了他一眼，还甩开了被勾住的指头。

宝生永梦不解地回头时已经完全放松了下来，可以预想到博金-博克的发梢已经出现了一些冷汗，内心还在做着最后的挣扎。

镜飞彩当作没看见宝生永梦的视线，回味起之前在CR吃的蛋糕，舔了舔嘴唇，对宝生永梦那么快跑到翻倒巷的抱怨又隐隐泛起，心想之后也应该再买杯奶茶补偿，但想到要去买就得幻影移形，又冲着空气蹙起眉头。

博金-博克钻进了帘子后面，出来时手里拿着一个小巧玲珑的盒子，盒子上方印着檀家的家徽，没好气地推到宝生永梦面前。

宝生永梦只看了一眼就认出了那个图案，也是檀黎斗当时扔过来的挂坠盒上有的，抓起后又说：“谢谢，我就当这是你上交的证物了，感谢你对魔法部工作的配合。”

镜飞彩后知后觉地发现，其实放松下来的宝生永梦声线反而比对待病人时低一些。

走出翻倒巷时镜飞彩抢先一步，不情不愿地主动拉住宝生永梦的袖口就为了让他体验一下被带着幻影移形的难受，顺便就到了奶茶店旁边。

宝生永梦还在庆幸自己虽然平地摔但从不晕车，看到奶茶店的招牌时突然反应过来，熟练地上去点了一杯自己绝对不会尝一口的全糖奶茶，递给镜飞彩时还贴心地拿掉吸管以免被烫到。

虽然同样是白大褂，但巫师的服装还是和麻瓜有些不同，在被周围人误解为医生旷工或是玩cosplay之前宝生永梦已经拉走了镜飞彩，差点让他手里的奶茶晃出来，因此今天第二次收获了一个不满的眼神。

回到CR时奶茶早就被丢进了垃圾桶，他拿出不及他手掌大小的盒子，放到CR的桌子上时有些犹豫。

在翻倒巷时没有发现，但到了圣芒戈就很明显，盒子上浓郁的黑魔法气息差点让人以为到了禁书区的深处，Poppy刚想拿过去看时就被阻止了。

“如果毁掉这个魂器，檀正宗会发现吗？”

“对黑魔法我并不了解，就像并不了解你的switch。”

宝生永梦一抽嘴角。

“确实不应该轻举妄动，不过来几个检测咒还是做得到的。如果飞彩さん把这些检测咒用到switch上，那大概就会坏掉了。”

他挥舞着魔杖调用出尘封在脑子里将近十年的那些魔咒，都是他曾经泡在禁书区的证明，并不意外地看到各种颜色诡异的光线从盒子上跳出来，尤其家徽那块跳出的颜色说明那里至少加了三道保护咒，而至少有一道是纯血家族才会有的独特魔咒，如果强行打开，反而会造成爆炸之类的后果也说不定。

正一筹莫展时时候镜飞彩罕见地发言。

“九条还留下了别的笔记吗？”

Poppy递过来一张纸，指着其中一行说：“只有这点记录，‘初步推测打开檀正宗魂器的方式和bugstar有关，如果有万用的解决bugstar的方法，可以一试。‘”

说了等于没说的话。

但镜飞彩拿出那个有一模一样家徽的吊坠盒时问宝生永梦。

“这里面的咒语能提取出来吗？”

宝生永梦恍然惊醒。

“可以试试……如果提取出来，或者是弄明白了魔咒的原理之类，就可以用到这个魂器上试试！”

不过他并没有立即开始，相比之下，檀正宗留下的资料还没有看完——

但他还没碰到那些自动卷起来的羊皮纸，镜飞彩就一把抢了过去。

“这些我来看。”

镜飞彩说着故意把椅子挪到了能让宝生永梦完全看不见羊皮纸上内容的角度，慢条斯理地展开卷宗读了起来，总觉得自己看这些文献的资料比宝生永梦慢得多，但至少，他想，他不会像宝生永梦一样在某次急救病人的时候自己先因为贫血差点晕倒。

那些字符对他来说只不过有些艰深，还不至于看不懂，大概是因为六年级刚开始时宝生永梦因为放弃了黑魔法防御课还被迫减少了游戏时间，只能整天在他耳边背诵禁书区每本书的目录，以至于现在竟然觉得看到了许多熟悉的词汇。

但余光看见宝生永梦一手拿着挂坠盒一手用魔杖指着挂坠盒研究的时候，分心是不可避免的，那个挂坠盒他当然动用过自己能找到的所有检测咒丢过一遍，但也许……宝生永梦会有别的灵感呢。

宝生永梦感受到他目光而抬头之前他已经重新把目光落到羊皮纸上，乍一入眼的又变成了一堆无意义的符号，突然有些庆幸自己即使体温升高也不会显得面色潮红，不然只怕会被Poppy当成上班时间调情。

他稳了稳心神继续往下看，而宝生永梦除了心照不宣地勾了勾嘴角之外没有更多的反应，瘫倒在椅背上百无聊赖地把学生时代背过的所有咒语一个个往挂坠盒上招呼。大多数时间一点反应也没有，但偶尔跳出诡异光线时，他就会停下来拿起羽毛笔匆匆记下结论。


	15. Chapter 15

15

悄无声息地到了下班时间也没出现什么有用的线索，宝生永梦长吁短叹地伸了个很大的懒腰，镜飞彩嫌弃地别过头防止被宝生永梦的手臂波及。

所以当帕拉德突然出现，打破了这种或许称得上轻松的氛围时，宝生永梦差点从椅子上掉下来后脑勺着地也不是特别难以理解的事。

他们的第一反应都是站起来摸出魔杖，镜飞彩因为动作太快而踢翻了身后的椅子，同时已经夺过了宝生永梦手里的挂坠盒，下一秒就能发出魔咒。

宝生永梦摸着后脑勺上并不存在的淤青转过身时，和另外两人一样愣住了。

现在的帕拉德……显得很害怕，甚至有些抑制不住颤抖。

显然镜飞彩对帕拉德，这个从他身上提取出来的bugstar一直很警惕，但他反而不那么害怕，尤其是帕拉德现在的理智只能支撑他断断续续地叙述时。

“檀黎斗……檀正宗……就是檀黎斗死了……被檀正宗……他说过他有魂器！但还是……不……檀正宗……”

现在镜飞彩的魔杖只是象征性地举着，他被突然到来的死讯所冲击，而宝生永梦显然也一样，只不过往帕拉德的方向走了半步。

“所以？你来CR是为了什么？”

他的声音比镜飞彩想的要冷漠很多，但镜飞彩又觉得在情理之中。

“你不是说檀黎斗留下了魂器吗？在哪里？”

他手心里多了一个帕拉德颤抖着放上来的挂坠盒。

怎么又是挂坠盒。

镜飞彩在宝生永梦打开挂坠盒之后拉着他往后退了半步，看着像是檀黎斗投影的东西——幽灵？——缓缓从天花板上俯视下来，Poppy戒备地用魔杖指着他。

这个魂器里的檀黎斗显然带着死前的记忆，只是勉勉强强地同意告诉他们自己还藏了什么秘密武器，但并不用他多说什么，只需要指出储存着对付bugstar魔咒的挂坠盒里还有些隐藏的彩蛋就够了——

用以消灭魂器的魔咒。

问出这句话后宝生永梦干脆利落地合上了挂坠盒，最后一点尖叫也被关进去之后他把挂坠盒丢给了Poppy。

镜飞彩觉得有些好笑，最终檀黎斗落在了拥有自己生母记忆的Poppy手里。

他从后面看到宝生永梦居高临下地俯视帕拉德，听到宝生永梦回头问他要不要一起去对抗突然亲手杀死亲子并主动走出阴影的檀正宗，他心里想的是，明明对檀正宗的研究还没出现半点成果，就算有了檀黎斗所说的魔咒，这样未免还是太冒险了些，最后冲出喉咙的却是应允。

Poppy匆匆把桌上散落的资料收拾进某个从没见过的医疗包后跟了上来，帕拉德反而被留在了CR里——希望老爹别在他们回来之前心血来潮地推门进来视察CR的工作，镜飞彩突然想到，因为帕拉德不像是要跑的样子。

从走廊上幻影移形到据说是檀正宗马上会出现的地方，眼前重新出现清晰的视野时宝生永梦突然回头，露出一个和平时安慰病人时相同的笑容，只不过镜飞彩多看出了一点自信而已。

他看起来面无表情地跟上去，Poppy把檀正宗的魂器和挂坠盒分给他们，周围升起沉重的压力时魂器忽然弹开，露出嵌在平铺的深绿色天鹅绒中的一枚小小的戒指。

宝生永梦望着戒指愣住了一瞬，突然醒悟了什么的样子，仰头看到檀正宗出现时毫不畏惧地迎了上去。

但局面仍然僵持着，檀正宗目光缓缓扫过他们三人，一口气报出了三人的名字。

镜飞彩的眉头皱得更紧了一些。

“没想到……孽子已被我亲手所杀，你们还要来阻挡我吗？如果光是想从魔法部的那些资料上看出些什么，那只好祝你们无功而返了。“

“虽然相比这个魂器，魔法部的材料提供的线索确实只是杯水车薪，但也足够了。檀正宗，你的道路到此为止。“

檀正宗轻蔑地扫过一眼宝生永梦。

“不错，能拿到这个魂器，证明你们还没我想的那么无用。不过，那只是个半成品。“

镜飞彩听到宝生永梦哼了一声，把那枚戒指丢到地上，引出挂坠盒中的咒语指着魂器。

“半成品也足够了。”

和咒语落到魂器上同时到来的是猛烈的攻击。

檀正宗当然不会顾及什么不可饶恕咒的规定，更多是不屑地，选择了些更加罕见的古老咒语。

镜飞彩想，檀正宗碰到热爱泡图书馆黑魔法分区的宝生永梦，也算不走运了。

他冷静地在宝生永梦来得及举起魔杖前架起了护盾，刚好把魂器隔绝在外，随即宝生永梦也沉默地挥出漂亮的弧度，耀眼的光芒穿透护盾而去。

光凭护盾支撑不了多久，但魂器可以。

即使隔着护盾，也能感到魂器愈加剧烈的晃动，以及周遭升高的温度，如同即将沸腾的水壶，即将有未知的力量从魂器中喷薄而出。

与之对应的是对面咒语力量几乎称得上直线式的骤降，以及，檀正宗突然传来的惨叫。

檀正宗的咒语似乎有拉长时间的副作用，因此他们清晰地听到檀正宗的叫声随着魂器的爆裂而衰退，护盾更多地不再用来对抗魔咒，而是魂器不可知的作用。

但咒语力量衰落后时间的流速恢复了正常，因此巨响在耳边炸开时他们的第一反应是加强了护盾并往后撤去，硝烟散去后护盾也挥发掉了最后的效力，眼前的檀正宗已经消失，魂器却完好无损，除了周围留下一圈灰色的痕迹并无不同。

宝生永梦绷着的表情变成了往常温和的神情，镜飞彩默契地上前半步让他们三人能回到CR。

“飞彩……！魔法部的人说，檀正宗……檀正宗……”

“的魔法波动消失了？”

他接上了镜灰马的话，宝生永梦接上了后半句的解释。

“他已经消失了，我想。”

镜灰马目瞪口呆地说完了下一句：“……九条也醒了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 碎碎念的废话：  
> 终于（勉强）在儿童节之前把这篇po完了！  
> 是我第一次写那么长的同人，我对自己的水平……应该还算有自知之明吧，十八流同人写手，po出来的过程中得到了好多反馈，真的非常感谢！  
> 选了老套的hp au写，除了我觉得很适合以外，我自己搞过hp的cp，所以比较熟悉也是另一方面的原因。  
> 这篇里面也尝试写了一下和tv甚至小说里都不是很一样的宝生永梦，我热爱写角色和cp的小论文，但把自己的理解付诸笔端还是第一次，所以觉得ooc大概也很正常，希望没有达到特别ooc的程度吧。  
> 结尾很仓促……土下座○|￣|_，但我自认为确实……没有办法把自己弄的伏笔什么的全部完完整整地写完，现在这个状况只能说是多多少少提到了一些，如果有没看明白的地方请务必告诉我！因为我记忆力糟糕，写到后面忘了前面，但解释一下还是可以的orz。  
> 其实半个月前就写好了，一直没有po，一方面真的不想坑，还有就是想修文抢救一下，虽然并没有多少用（摊手。


End file.
